Rex conoce a Sue Sylvester
by Candoreable
Summary: Noah le cuenta sobre lo mala que es su profesora de educacion fisica y Rex piensa que puede sobrevivir a ella, que tonto fue. Estrella invitada: Sue Sylvester.
1. Entra la arpía

**Hola a todos ustedes, les traigo este fanfic de Generador Rex con uno de mis personajes favoritos, ahi dice en mi perfil, Sue Sylvester. No apareceran otros personajes de Glee u otra serie aqui (o tal vez si), de todos modos disfrutenlo. Atencion, tiene pequeños spoilers no tan importantes sobre algo que pasó en un episodio de Generador Rex que creo que aun no lo han pasado en español, luego no me vayas a acusar con tu mamá.**

**Generador Rex no me pertenece, ni Sue Sylvester. Tampoco Triunfo del Amor (uf que bueno)**

Rex y Noah están jugando basquetbol como de costumbre (aparte de que parece que no conocen otro deporte o entretenimiento) cuando Noah se cansa apenas empezando el juego hace 10 minutos. Le dice a Rex que descansen y este empieza a burlarse de él.

"¿Acaso la niña se canso? XD" dice con mucha risa y el otro le contesta.

"¿Acaso la otra niña terminó de ver Triunfo del Amor en sus DVD?¬¬"

"Oye, yo ya no veo telenovelas"

"¿En que se quedo ayer?"

Responde como comadre "No lo creerás, la protagonista empieza a salir con el panadero y luego con la costurera aunque este en una relación con un adolescente de secun… o mierda caí en tu trampa"

"Así es por eso que soy el cuarto mejor de mi clase"

"Pero no el primero XD"

"Por culpa de un idiota que no me deja concentrarme en mis estudios por querer derrotarme en basquetbol cuando él es un loser que nada"

":'( eres una persona sin corazón, pronto el odio te quemara tu alma y no vivirás…"

"Sé que quieres sonar dramático pero ¡ya para!, y no soy una mala persona si solo conocieras a mi nueva profesora de educación física"

"¿Qué tiene ella?"

"Hoy se le descompuso su auto en la escuela así que nos obligo empujarlo hasta su casa al otro extremo de la ciudad y para que al final nos dijera que ella vive a una cuadra de la escuela, y nos hiciera regresarnos. Por eso estoy cansado mas las otras torturas que nos puso apenas ella llevando una semana" Ò_Ó "No se compara con lo que pasamos en el campamento de Providencia"

"¿No le dicen al director?"

"Lo hicimos, pero de alguna maneras se salvó"

* * *

><p>Días antes, el grupo de Noah salió de la oficina del director quienes se habían quejado de la bruja y su forma de dañarlos, luego entra la ya mencionada bruja asquerosa.<p>

"Si me despides publicaré en Facebook sobre ti siendo impotente"

"O_OU"

* * *

><p>"Por andar de chismosos ella nos puso a limpiar los pizarrones con la lengua. Una cosa, los plumones verdes saben mejor que los rojos"<p>

"No creo que sea tan malo, eres muy chillón"

"¬¬ No te ofendas pero a veces me preguntó porque deje que Blanco me contratara para ser tu amigo"

":'( Como dije una persona sin corazón"

"Siento haberte dicho eso, es por culpa de esa arpía que me estresa"

"Apuesto a que la podría soportar un mes"

"Un problema te expulsaron de mi escuela por destruirla"

"De eso me encargo"

* * *

><p>Rex estaba una vez más en la escuela como cualquier adolescente mediocre, convenció al director de que él pudiera regresar a estudiar sobornándolo con tacos de carne asada. Todos lo saludaban por ser una de la estrellas del equipo de ping pong, vio a Noah pasar y lo saludó.<p>

"Que bien se siente volver"

"Me alegro por ti… ah una cosa, Circe estudia aquí desde hace poco"

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y no me lo dices?"

Y el resto se quedo con cara de 'aléjate de él'.

"Te lo dije 12 veces, es solo que pones atención a cualquier mosca que pase volando"

"Lo siento, pasó una mosca ¿me decías?"

"Contigo no se puede Ò_Ó"

"Como sea, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Le pregunté y no me contestó, tengo 2 teorías: ella tiene un plan malévolo o alguien que controla este universo quiere que ella esté aquí para crear una historia más interesante"

"Perdóname otra vez, me distraje con la mosca ¿Qué fue la segunda teoría?"

"Olvídalo" Noah ve la mosca y con una patada llena de furia logra matarla.

"¡Recordare los momentos que pasamos juntos mosqui!"

* * *

><p>Ya era la clase de educación física, la más temida por todos los alumnos gracias a quien imparte la clase. Se escaparían sino fuera que ella los encontraría y los regresaría con varios moretones en la cara. Todo el grupo andaba en el gimnasio con sus ropas adecuadas para la materia; con Rex y Noah allí, de pronto el EVO ve a Circe. Va con ella y la saluda.<p>

"Circe ¿qué te trae aquí?"

"Hola Rex, no quiero hablar de eso"

Todos oyen esa música de fondo por violines usado en películas de terror y se empieza a nublar, eso significaba una cosa: la entrenadora Sue Sylvester llegó al gimnasio.

Continuara

**Aqui acaba y trataré de pensar en el siguiente capitulo. Me da risa cuando Rex se pone a ver telenovelas aunque yo las odie, respeto a las otras personas que les gusten pero es que siento que cada vez son mas iguales (la chica principal se queda con el protagonista, el villano le pasa algo malo) es solo que quiero ver una historia mas diferente.**


	2. Conociendo el mal

**Hola, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este loco fanfic. Disfrutenlo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex ni de sus personajes ni de Sue, pero si de los estudiantes que saldran aqui creados por mi ;)**

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gritaron todos.

"Ya se ¡AAAAApesta ser ustedes, aspirantes a empleados de McDonald's!" Dijo la cruel Sue Sylvester.

Rex vio que solo era una señora vieja, rubia y más arrugada que una pasa vistiendo pantalones y chamarra roja con su silbato y cargando una tabla con unas hojas. Rex le susurra a Noah:

"Es solo una vieja"

"¡Niño, solo tengo 31 años así que ando en mis años bellos!"

"Pues…" Noah le hace una seña para que no dijera sus probables últimas palabras, el chico hispánico se calló salvándose de morir.

"¡Imbécil!" Grita la vie… señorita.

"Presente" Contesta otro.

"Ò_Ó ¡No tu! Bueno, ya calmados di tu nombre para prepararte un castigo"

"Soy Rex y soy nuevo"

"Oh si, el EVO novio del rubio"

"¡Oiga!"

"Esta foto de ustedes besándose que hice por Photoshop demuestra lo contrario. Como sea, voy por tu castigo" Se trae su botiquín de primeros castigos "Por hoy puedes elegir: látigo u hoguera"

"O_OU ¿No quiere mejor pasar lista?"

"Me gusta tu actitud, dejar lo mejor para el final. Bien pasare lista: Raquel"

"Presente"Contesta cantando.

"Gigantón alias Phil"

"Presente"

"Mármolito"

"Presente señorita" Responde Karl, el joto de la clase, sino me creen le creerán a su uniforme de faldita.

"Chica quien no puede ver"

"No estoy ciega, solo soy china" Declara Tania.

"Claro… chila"

"China"

"¡China tu madre! El siguiente es Arthur"

"Presente" Sale el con bicicleta.

"P. Sherman" Nadie responde "Noé P. Sherman"

"Ay nena, vamos quítate la ropa que estoy caliente" Dice para sí mismo mientras mira por un agujero en las duchas para mujeres.

"¡Estúpido, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir sobre pedir permiso para andar de mirón? Solo conmigo tienes total libertad de mirarme a lo natural"

* * *

><p>Esa noche Noé tuvo pesadillas al imaginar esas horribles imágenes, suena el rechinido de la puerta haciendo que salte de la cama.<p>

"¡Aaa! Solo es la maldita puerta" Se vuelve acostar.

"Aparte de eso ;)" Contesta Sue.

* * *

><p>"Queen"<p>

"Hola, se ve hermosa hoy"

"¬¬Lamebolas, Nissan"

"Mercheles" Aclara la chica de color.

"Circe aspirante a emo"

"Pres… ¡leyó mi diario!"

"No es mi culpa que se te perdiera dentro de tu mochila"

"Noah rubio no natural" El chico se cubre el cabello.

"No puede ser, descubrieron mi secreto"

"Y por ultimo Rex que no vino"

"Estoy aquí" La coach le da una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que el de piel morena llorará al extremo.

"Una regla: tu no me puedes contradecir"

":'( B..iee...n" Apenas pudiendo hablar y tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

"Alumnos por favor tomen un casco porque aprenderán a esquivar bolas de boliche"

"No suena mal" Dice Rex y ella le vuelve a patear en sus partes nobles "Ext..ra.ño a Va.n Kleis..s :'("

* * *

><p>Rex ya estaba de regreso en Providencia después de su primer día de clases, Holiday lo ve.<p>

"Rex, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"¿Acaso no me ves?" Se ve al muchacho con moretones.

"Solo los tarados contestan una pregunta con otra" Responde con Rex jugando a Halo Reach en nivel para patéticos "Debí inyectarle inteligencia cuando pude" Se dice a si misma.

Hoy nuestro héroe aprendió algo importante: debes creerle a tu amigo rubio no natural y no pensar que puedes sobrevivir a su profesora de E. F.

Noah: "Dejen de decir mi secreto"

Tú calla tu boquita niñito.

Continuara.

**Hasta la proxima, que originales mis personajes ¿no? No me vayan a contestar eso.**


	3. Razones y una estupidez

**¿Que tal? Me emociona escribir este fanfic, muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron sentir que si puedo escribir comedia. Asi que esto va dedicado a ustedes. **

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o de Sue (ella no se deja dominar)**

Era el día siguiente, todos estaban en el **E**stúpido **S**iniestro **C**entro **U**ltra **E**spantoso **L**etalmente **A**squeroso aguantando un día más varias materias que no tienen que ver con lo que quieres ser de grande. Lo bueno es que vino la hora de receso, la única hora que vale la pena estar, el grupo de digamos "diversos" estaban en una mesa de la cafetería comiendo los deliciosos filetes de paloma. A Rex le daba algo de miedo sus compañeros de clases pero a la vez eran divertidos, ahorita mismo andan platicando.

"¿Y porque esos jugadores arrojaron raspados a esos chicos en el pasillo?" Preguntaba el muchacho de Providencia y Phil le respondió.

"Por estar en ese club de canto eee… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Glue Club" Respondió Rachel.

"¿Por qué no estás con ellos si cantas bien?"

"Todos aquí cantamos bien solo que no queremos ser 'raspados'. Además algún día me saltare ese paso y me mudaré a Nueva York donde se cumplen los sueños"

"Si vivimos allí (creo yo)"

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA! Ò_Ó"

"Bueno, Arthur ¿el director siempre te deja andar en bicicleta aquí?"

"Si, es que tengo una fobia rara a tocar el suelo"

"(pensamientos) y creí que era raro por jugar con juguetes en la bañera"

Mientras ellos conversaban, nuestra antagonista escupía en la comida de los demas estudiantes. Rex tenía muchas dudas de ella.

"Ahorita que lo pienso ¿qué le pasó a la otra profesora?

"Pues, fue encontrada asesinada al frente de la casa de Sue"

"¬¬"

"Desde que tu estas, nos damos cuenta de todo… ay, ahora sé cómo evitar el calentamiento global y la respuesta es…" La entrenadora y también coach de las porristas "Las Bitchios" escupió sobre sus almuerzos "...Ya lo olvide"

"No me lavé los dientes" Se va no sin antes recordar algo "Oh querido mexicano, olvide tus latigazos, así que vamos al armario del conserje" El chico usa sus poderes y volar lejos de la escuela.

"¿Por qué es mala?O_o" Preguntaron todos.

* * *

><p>(Comienza diario de la entrenadora)<p>

"Querido diario:

Odio a todos esos mocosos engendros de anti-cristo, soy sexy y la mejor coach de todo el distrito con solo matar a la otra tirando una bala con mis propias manos. La única razón por la que quise entrar a este reclusorio era por su vista a la funeraria. El lado bueno es que ayer entró un alumno latino que tiene buen físico pero como amó y amó hacerlo sufrir como hoy, cuando el regresó a la escuela después de que huyó de mí le di triple castigo que me dejo bien satisfecha desde que logré que Britney Spears se cortara todo el cabello con amenazas de muerte. Bueno terminó por ahora, iré a maltratar al gato del vecino. Hasta la próxima.

P.D. Me gusta Jake.

(Termina diario)

* * *

><p>Después de acabadas las clases, el protagonista fue en busca de la chica de piel pálida quien la encontró en su casillero.<p>

"Hola Circe"

"Hola Rex"

"Te quiero pedir si mañana podemos salir a una cita, sin hablar de unirse a Providencia claro"

"Seguro, ¿Qué tal al parque a después de la escuela?"

"Me parece bien" Le da un beso en la mejilla y ambos se sonrojan "Hasta mañana :)" Se va.

"Si :)"

Rex encuentra a su amigo que en el capitulo anterior supimos que usa tinte para el cabello.

":'( Nunca vas parar"

"¿Con quién hablas?"

"Con nadie" Pone ojos de loco, "así que platícame", ambos se van a sentar a una banca "Tu y Circe, lo sabía, mi horóscopo lo predijo: hoy un amor no te esperará"

"Si es cierto, me gusta demasiado, además es mejor que la última cita que tuve"

* * *

><p>Hace 4 días había tenido una cita con otra latina llamada Satanás digo Sue digo Selena, el problema es que esta chica era más fácil que la tabla del 0.<p>

"En vez de ver esa película mejor hagámoslo en ese callejón ;)"

* * *

><p>Los dos llegaron a los cuarteles donde trabaja el arma más secreta contra los EVOS y no le pagan.<p>

"No soportó a esa pinche vieja horrenda"

* * *

><p>En otra parte la castigadora recibe escalofríos extraños, en un papel empieza a escribir. "Mañana acuchillar a Rex. Razón: Hoy no será el primer día en que pensaras una razón para lastimar a alguien"<p>

* * *

><p>"Entonces no pudistes, tenía razon XD. Hay que patetico soy :("<p>

"Desde mañana no iré a la escuela"

"Alguien tiene miedo XD" Todos en Providencia se ponen disfraces de gallina incluso Noah, Holiday, Bobo y Seis y empiezan a cacarear.

"Este se pone peor y traumático. ¡YA BASTA! No soy gallina, es más, estaré todo el año al cabo que se va acabar"

"Viejo, estamos en septiembre"

"Me disculpan un momento" Se mete a su cuarto "¡Primero haces que olvide mi vida ¿y ahora me quieres torturar?" Grita en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo.

Continuara

**Pobrecito, y sufrirá mas. Les diré algo, unas cosas que salen en este fanfic estan inspirados por unas cosas que me han pasado en la vida, claro que exagerados, por ejemplo: el de mosqui que lamentablemente falleció en el primer capitulo, ahora un minuto de silencio. Si quieren saber cuales son esas cosas digamenlo y lo publicaré en el proximo capitulo y en los que sigan. Hasta la proxima.**


	4. Mujeres

**Hola lectores, traigo aqui tan rapido otro capitulo mas de esta loca historia, rianse hasta que sus papás crean que estan locos y los lleven al manicomio.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex ni de Sue o las celebridades que se mencionan.**

Rex y Circe tuvieron una cita perfecta sin contar que este 'macho' se puso a llorar por media hora al saber por TV que Sabrina se quitara los implantes. La chica aun no le contaba porque estaba estudiando en la escuela, al final de la cita se sentaron sobre la Estatua de la Libertad.

"Que divertido estuvo hoy"

"Qué bueno que estes asi Circe"

"Ojala durará mas y mas" El de piel morena le roba un beso "O||O ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

":( Lo siento, me deje llevar"

"Si, a la próxima hazlo así" Lo abraza y le da un tierno beso, el otro responde a eso con buen gusto.

":) Lo intentaré" Suena el celular de Circe, lo checa y lo guarda.

"Es tarde, regresemos" Ambos vuelven a la ciudad que nunca duerme y se despiden con otro beso.

* * *

><p>Días han pasado, debido a la nueva felicidad de Rex por ahora tener una novia Sue se puso a golpearlo más de lo acostumbrado, asi que todo sigue igual de miserable. El grupo estaba en clase de ciencias con su profesora la Sra. Chuparanas.<p>

"Niños, ¿trajeron sus juegos de Operando?"

"Si"

"¿No importa si traje Pictionary?" Pregunta la tonta Bridgette.

"Ni si quiera vas en esta clase"

"¿Eso es un no?"

"Quédate, igual me pagan con cupones de la sección amarilla. Ahora la lección de hoy es: Diseccionar un puerco y encontrar la influenza. Adelante."

"Que estúpida es" Dijo Bridgette mientras trata de diseccionar a Queen.

"Me vale un bledo, voy a salir para hacer nada, si hay sangre usen el acido sulfúrico" Se va la huevona y a P. Sherman se le ocurre una idea.

"¡Pelea de cerdos!" Toman los cerdos, forman un círculo y hacen sus apuestas.

"Ahora los primeros contrincantes son: Pigcienta de Raquel vs. Paquita la del Barrio de Tania"

"Tú puedes Pigcienta, no te preocupes si pierdas, estarás siempre en mi corazón… en forma de grasa"

"O_O" El cerdo asustado empieza a morder a su dueña.

"¡Todo menos ahí abajo!"

"Paquita gana, los siguientes son: Popo-inator de Phil vs. ¿El ornitorrinco de Noah?"

"Mi cerdo se suicido, y tomé la mascota de la profesora"

"Es solo un ornitorrinco, no hace gran cosa" Noé mira abajo y ve que el pato-castor se comió al cerdo.

"El pato gana" De pronto, al ornitorrinco le sale espuma por la boca y se le alborotan los ojos, ahí empieza a hacer karate golpeando a los jóvenes en pubertad.

"XD XD XD XD XD XD XD" Es Sue riéndose desde la puerta.

"¿Qué hace allí?"

"Tengo un instinto de saber donde hay diversión"

"Ayúdenos"

"Bien" Arroja a la Chuparanas, distrayendo al monstruo que empieza a morderla.

"Mejor ella que nosotros" Habló un cerdo.

* * *

><p>"Y eso pasó" Explicó el hispánico a Holiday.<p>

"Que mal, estar en coma es malo"

"Lo bueno es que no hemos tenido sus clases hace 2 semanas"

"¡¿Qué te pasa? Ò_Ó"

":,( Perdona, no sabía que proseguir en el tiempo era ilegal, me entregaré a la policía" La doctora trataba de no pegarse en la cabeza.

"No te preocupes no iras a la cárcel, es más te recompensaré con ir a enseñar clases de ciencias"

"¡¿Que te hice?"

"Ser idiota"

"Ya no me gustas, así que será vergonzoso que estés ahí"

"No me importa"

"Si importa, mi popularidad va a bajar"

"No eres tan popular ¬¬"

"Te digo la verdad, ahí me siento como la reina del baile"

"((O_o))"

"Ignora lo ultimo O_O"

"No, ahora vete a entrenar con Seis o te quitare tu poster de Lolita Ayala"

"¡Claro que no!" Sale corriendo.

* * *

><p>El EVO trataba de esquivar los obstáculos, lleva 2 horas haciendo esto. Seis llega y le dice que descanse.<p>

"Tienes bajo rendimiento"

"¿Quién lo dice?" Se queja mientras un pilar lo está aplastando "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"No"

"Es que como sabes Circe es mi novia"

"Lo sé, mandaste e-mails a todos diciéndonos eso"

"Quiero que mis amigos se enteren de que estoy feliz"

"Y lo mal que debe de estar Circe" Susurra.

"Significa que solo veo a Holiday como una amiga ya, pero va a dar clases en mi escuela y eso va a ser vergonzoso" Nota que el agente se fue "Seguro está haciendo algo importante" Si hablamos de que el de traje verde se esta preguntando si se ve obeso con la corbata.

* * *

><p>En la escuela, Rex y sus compañeros estaban en el salón de ciencias con la nueva profesora.<p>

"Buenos días, me llamo Holiday, soy doctora y trabajó en Providencia con su amiguito Rexy"

"Jajajajajajaja… ¿de qué nos reímos?"

"Seré su profesora hasta que el sistema educativo descubra que no tengo maestría"

"¬¬ Ni doctorado"

"Rexy como quieres ser el centro de atención, ponte a bailar Single Ladies mientras dices los elementos de la tabla periódica"

"No tengo mi traje para eso…O_OU si es que tuviera"

"Empieza"

Se pone al frente, Holiday pone la música "Generales, Deportes, Sociales, Entretenimiento…"

"¡Esas son las secciones de un periódico!"

"Lamento ser estúpido :("

"Un punto menos por no bailar bien"

"¡Te lo mereces!" Grita Sue desde su oficina sin saber porque dijo eso.

Termina la clase por hoy ya después de que la mujer les explicara 30 veces que Plutón ya no es planeta y los alumnos hicieran una protesta por discriminación.

"Oh antes de que se vayan, el director me informó que es obligatorio estar en un club, tienen una semana o se les reprobará. Pueden visitar el club antes de apuntarse afuera por si cambian de idea."

"¿Nos inscribimos otra vez en el club de ping pong?" Le pregunta Noah a Rex.

"Eso iba a preguntar :)" Ambos van a las hojas de inscripción, ven la hoja del club.

"No te va a gustar esto: Rex tiene prohibido entrar de nuevo al club de ping pong por destruir la escuela la ultima vez, no sabe que $50 dlls. de reparación no crecen en los arboles. Por favor no entres. Atte. El director."

"Chingados, ¿ahora qué club me inscribo?"

Continuara

**¿A cual club se inscribirá? Yo lo se pero tengo obligado a hacer preguntas . Sue no participó mucho hoy pero un ser humano (o monstruo) tiene derecho a un descanso. Los veo para la proxima y dejen reviews.**


	5. ¿A cual club quieres entrar?

**Continuo con este fanfic que ahora me fascina escribir, el de Soñando con una telenovela subiré el capitulo hoy o mañana.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue (que mal)**

En el capitulo anterior, el imbécil se ligó con Circe quienes ya son novios, Holiday es la nueva profesora de ciencias por la otra en coma lo que hace que Rex sienta que su popularidad va a bajar y dejar de sentirse como la reina del baile además que ella lo obligó a bailar Single Ladies. Lo peor es que ya no puede entrar al club de ping pong por órdenes del director teniendo que ingresar a otro en una semana o estará jodido y eso pasó en Rex conoce a Sue Sylvester.

"¿A cuál me puedo inscribir?"

"No se hay muchos en que puedes meterte"

"Voy a probar todos al cabo tengo una semana"

"Eso mismo dijiste del rompecabezas de 10 piezas y aun no lo terminas"

"Ojala hubiera un club mata Noahs"

"Si hay, pero ya está lleno"

"O_O Primero veré uno al azar"

"Te acompaño"

"¿No vas a entrar al de ping pong?"

"Si, solo que no tengo nada que hacer"

Club de Soccer

"Hola soy el entrenador Bestia, quiero que metan estos balones a la portería"

"Que fácil" Dice uno, lo toma y lo pone en el lugar.

"Oh si, una cosa" Patea otra pelota y le pega al chico "Se hace así"

"¿Cómo?" Le vuelve a pegar de la misma manera "Creo que no entendí" Se desmaya.

"Háganlo ustedes" Ellos intentan con éxito, Noah hizo una chilena y Rex hizo que lo patearan fuera del club por darle a todo menos a la portería.

Club de arte

"Bienvenidos sean me llamo Niki Lisa, lo primero que harán será pintar algo usando una hoja, pinceles y pintura roja"

Los alumnos se pusieron a demostrar sus habilidades artísticas terminando con dibujos de la bandera de Japón menos el de chamarra roja quien dibujó a Elmo deforme.

"¬¬ Debe de ser una broma"

Club de ajedrez

"¡¿Como perdí? Eres muy bueno en esto"

"Nadie jugó contigo amigo"

"Mierda"

Club de ciencias

"Mezclen el polvo del tubo de ensayo con el agua para tener al final un delicioso té"

"Holi"

"Profesora Holiday, con más respeto Rexy"

"¿Qué es lo que estoy comiendo de este frasco?"

"Un feto"

"X( Le falta placenta"

"Hazme el favor ¿sí?"

"De acuerdo" Se patea fuera del aula.

Club de karate

No hace falta explicar que pasó aquí, a los que les falta un poco de IMAGINACIÓN (hago un arcoíris con mis manos mientras lo digo) se los relataré. Apenas llegó al lugar y lo patearon en la cara.

"Me dolió"

"Así debe sel el kalate, golpeal a lo pendejo hasta helil a alguien"

"Donde habré visto eso ¬¬" Se ve los moretones que le hizo Sue hace 5 minutos.

"Yo sel el sensei Kochi Niyo"

"Con esa carita de mujer debería ser la geisha Kochi Niya"

Club de enfermería

Aquí terminó nuestro amigo después de ese comentario, lo estaba curando la enfermera Tesien Tesmal junto a los demás que estaba ahí.

"Serás nuestro muñeco de prueba"

"Jaja ¿Pero que ver…?"

"Laura, pasa para aplicar la maniobra Heimlich" La gorda obedece y empieza a apretar a Rex sacándole el desayuno por donde no se imaginan.

Club de yoga

"Sean complacidos a entrar en este pacifico lugar seré su guía espiritual Nicolás Tranquilino (este le pertenece a Eugenio Derbez), apreciarán el yoga como una forma de encontrar su paz interior…"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es liberarte del estrés o del odio que tengas para…"

"Mejor callarte"

":) Niños jeje, quieron que hagan el saludo al sol"

"Hola solecito"

"Jeje ¡PRODUCCCIÓN! Perdonen, no estamos en mi programa"

"¿_?"

"Hagan la postura del árbol"

"Lo hicimos profesora" Los amiguitos se enredaron entre ellos "Es como en el Twister"

"Jejeje… ya me tienen harto ustedes ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

Empieza a golpear a los alumnos arrancándoles el cabello hasta que la policía llegó y lo paralizó con dardos envenenados.

"Niños no se preocupen, está tomando una siesta" Aclara el policía llevando el cadáver digo cuerpo al auto de la funeraria.

Club de canto

A pesar de que su reputación estaría en peligro tendría que entrar con los perdedores de Glue Club si quería aprobar, ellos dos eran los únicos que han querido audicionar en la semana, ahora mismo están cantando Martinillo junto a los miembros actuales.

"Martinillo, martinillo

Donde estas, donde estas" Los losers empezaron a preocuparse por el objeto extraviado "¡¿Dónde está? :'("

"Tranquilos, aquí lo tengo" El señor Wey Manchester lo muestra.

"Me estaba asustando" Habla uno casi con un paro cardiaco.

"Rex a la próxima trata de entonar un poco mejor ¿sí? Yo se que puedes"

"XD"

"Noah se está burlando de mi :(, no iré a un club donde alguien se ría de mi" Sale corriendo y llorando como nena.

* * *

><p>"Viejo, ya pasó una semana y no queda un club donde pueda entrar, reprobaré y seré tan fracasado como el cuarto mejor de la clase"<p>

"Idiota y mas porque olvidaste un club, el de tecnología"

"Pero dicen que van puros nerds imagínate cómo será el líder XD"

"Emmm… lideres"

Club de tecnología

"Hola a todos ustedes, mi nombres es Claire"

"El mío es Annie"

"Y seremos sus líderes en este club"

"¿Ustedes?"

"¿Como estas Rex?, como sabes nos encanta este tipo de cosas, ya sabes arreglar aparatos, aprender novedades de ellos, etc."

"Me va a encantar este club"

"Me alegro porque tienes 10 segundos antes de que quiten las hojas" Annie señaló al director quitando las hojas y picó por accidente el ojo de su amigo al mismo tiempo.

El héroe sacó su moto flotante de los pies y salió disparado para llegar a tiempo asustando al hombre y apuntándose en el club donde disfrutaría la compañía de las señoritas.

"Lo siento director, al menos estaré bien con ellas :)."

"Es lo que crees" La coach tacha su nombre de la lista.

"¿Qué está haciendo? :o"

"Quitando tu nombre de la lista, baboso"

"Quiero saber porque"

"Para felicitarte, estas dentro de las Bitchios"

"¡Usted no puede hacerme esto! ¡Ya estoy en otro club!"

"La verdad te metí a mi equipo desde el inicio de la semana, no te lo dije para que te estuvieras hinchando el cráneo tratando de ingresar a otro lugar :)"

"Me quejaré con el director"

"Como di un discurso a la escuela sobre la equidad de género días antes me dejo meterte como parte de lo que lucho: un mundo donde no te discriminen por ser aeromozo o mecánica ¿verdad director?"

":'( Solo no me vuelva a quitarse el brasier"

Club de porristas

"Somos bitchios para ti

Bitchios para ti

Y cobramos $1 el striptease

$1 el striptease" Animaban estas perras.

"Tal vez me acostumbre a ver sus mini falda ;)"

"Querrás decir usarlas" Le da su traje de camisa de tirantes y una realmente mini falda.

"Hija de la…"

Continuara

**Espereo que les gustó, ¿se imaginaron que Rex quedaría alli? lo importante aqui es hacerlo sufrir, escriban reviews, me encanta leerlos. Nos vemos :)**


	6. Operación distracción

**Aqui de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo, que lo gozen.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue (trataré de que sean mios)**

El grupo escuchaba con atención mientras trataban de no morirse de aburrimiento a la profesora de Historia Isabel Bonaparte, quien explicaba la guerra checoeslovaca que duró 15 minutos. Sonó el timbre, los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos con mucha hueva cuando la señora les dice:

"De tarea…"

"Ayyy" Quejándose.

"Si, ayyy tarea, hagan una maqueta representando la revolución de magos qué pasó en el último libro de Harry Potter"

"Púdrase" Dijo P. Sherman

"Vale la mitad de su calificación"

"Siga pudriéndose más"

La siguiente clase es (música de terror) E.F., hoy era caminar en la cuerda floja sobre barriles radioactivos traídos por la bruja desde Japón. Las únicas personas que se cayeron fueron todos, al menos brillaban bonitos sin mencionar que el pelo se les va a caer en un año gracias a la radioactividad.

"¡¿Eh? O_O"

"Suficiente sufrimiento, la verdad no, váyanse de mi vista. Queen y Rex recuerden la práctica de Bitchios hoy en la tarde, es necesario practicar las volteretas a 15 m. del suelo que fueron prohibidas al matar a 2000 niñas cada año"

"Lo siento, tenemos que hacer una maqueta :)" Dice la chica.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Corre hacia el de piel morena y muerde sus pulgares.

"¡YO NO LO DIJE FUE QUEEN!:'("

"No le pegó a mujeres"

"Por eso no se pega a sí misma" Ella, o él, le da un puñetazo justo en el torso hasta mandarlo a la fregada

* * *

><p>Después de aguantarse el dolor por horas, el héroe llega a su cuarto con sus materiales necesarios.<p>

"Empezaré con pintar el escenario"

Había un problema, la entrenadora se coló al edificio. Veamos, se robó un helicóptero, buscó Providencia, saltó en paracaídas del transporte que cayó en Springfield y le sacó los ojos al que cuidaba la puerta llegando a su objetivo gracias a su entrenamiento en la guerra de Iraq. Estaba ahí para evitar que su porristo haga la maqueta y lograr su venganza, para eso encendió la televisión sin que él se diera cuenta.

"El programa que sigue: La Rosa de Guadalupe"

":) ¡Oh mi programa favorito!" Deja a un lado su trabajo.

"Hoy presentamos: Paro cardiaco"

* * *

><p>"Hey, que chido ver esta película de Parada Final"<p>

"Si, mira a ese señor lo van a matar" Por ver eso le da un paro cardiaco y muere.

"¡Mi amigo murió!:,("

* * *

><p>Se la pasó viendo la telenovela hipnotizado con la boca abiertota y una cascada de baba, una hora después llegó el final.<p>

* * *

><p>"Las películas de terror son para verse y cagarse del miedo no para que te mueras, hay que taparse los ojos cuando las veas y no te pase como a este tarado. Sigue con tu vida, mira esas películas que ganan millones con gente que tiene ganas de morir por un paro cardiaco" La rosa blanca desaparece.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo les di ese guión" Recuerda Sylvester "Ellos aceptarán cualquier historia mientras ganen dinero"<p>

"Estuvo bueno, y más porque es la séptima vez que lo veo hoy. ¿En que me quede?" Vuelve a hacer la maqueta terminándola en 5 minutos y la zorra sin saber que hacer arroja una granada. Bobo llega, toma el explosivo pensando que es comida y sale del cuarto.

"Ò_Ó ¡Grrr!"

* * *

><p>Sue rompía los vidrios de la escuela y le daba coscorrones al director.<p>

"Pipipipipipipi" Se mete a su barril.

"A la próxima no te pego porque…de todos modos te pegaré" Va por los pasillos y su instinto siente diversión en el salón de Historia. Llega al lugar para encontrarse una sorpresa.

"Profesora, mi amigo se comió la tarea"

"¿Yo qué?"Pregunta Noah tragándose su cuaderno.

"Me refiero a mi amigo mono: Bobo"

"Es lo que todos dicen al igual la de que Linkin Park se la robó. Tienes 5"

":O"

"5 en el trabajo, aparte de los demás que has hecho bien"

La de ropa roja va al baño, respira hondo y revienta.

"¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA PINCHE PROFESORA!" Saca fuego de la boca y de las orejas "Mmmm…tengo mucho tiempo para re-vengarme, al cabo que yo causé la crisis económica porque un contador me plantó en una cita. Niñito que se saca los mocos con el lápiz, despertaste la verdadera ira de esta maldita"

Continuara


	7. Un paseo para lamentar Parte 1

**Otra vez con un capitulo nuevo, disfrutenlo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex ni Sue (me pone triste escribir esta oracion)**

En estos momentos la escuela completa abordaba los autobuses porque hoy iban a ir de paseo a Central Park y a un musical en Broadway. El grupo de la historia subió a su transporte y arrancó, Holiday le tocó ser la encargada de ellos (pobrecita).

"Acelérele chofer, aceleré chofer

Que lo viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer" Cantaban.

"Ay, le debo dinero" El conductor acelera a 140 km/h, los jóvenes se agarraban de sus asientos.

"Ya se fue ¡Solo vaya despacio!" Dice Noah.

Frena, resultando que todos se fueran a adelante golpeándose las cabezas. Llegaron a Central Park, uno de los parques más grandes y hermosos del mundo, con dolor de cabeza.

"A la próxima en metro" Se queja Phil.

"O en bicicleta" Dice Arthur.

"Pueden pasear mientras no se salgan del lugar, estaré por alla" Les aclara Holiday y se va.

"Claro" Lo primero que hacen es salirse del parque y dirigirse al McDonald´s del Time Square.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí? Pregunta Queen.

"Tú no entiendes u_u" Se decepciona Mercheles y Karl responde.

"Ella quería su cajita feliz, hoy dan como juguete una mini cajita feliz, además es linda la vista"

"¡Fíjate cabrón!" Exclama un automovilista a otro.

"¡Fíjate tu estúpido!" Le levanta el dedo grosero.

"Como dije linda, al frente esta una tienda de vestidos preciosos *-*"

"O_OU"

"Ahora pidamos la comida" Se anima la gorda.

"No gracias por mi parte" Aclara Queen.

"Yo tampoco" Raquel le sigue.

"Coman de todos modos se van a meter los dedos a la garganta y vomitarlo" Les dice Noé.

"(pensamientos de las dos) Odio que tenga razón Ò_Ó"

Se ponen en fila para pedir su orden, menos las anoréxicas y se fueron a una mesa a comer a gusto.

"Mmmm, no importa en donde estés, la comida de aquí sigue igual de pequeña y asquerosa" Opina la chinita.

"Ahora subamos a los juegos n_n"

"Mercheles, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez"

* * *

><p>La jovencita subía alegre a los juegos, se metió al tobogán y terminó atorada.<p>

"Auxilio, sáquenme" Nadie la escuchó, porque de costumbre no había nadie en McDonald's.

"Auxilio, Shamu me está aplastando" Suplicaba un niño que estaba debajo de ella.

Al día siguiente, bueno 5 días después al llegar otro tonto al restaurante se dio cuenta de una pelota atorada. Los bomberos vinieron a sacarla, por fin salió a la libertad y al funeral del chiquillo que mató.

* * *

><p>Salieron del lugar después de subirse a los juegos, esta vez no hubo problema con la chica, no pudo caber por la puerta a los juegos. La diversión se les acabó al llegar la doctora.<p>

"No entienden"

"Usted es la que no entiende que no entendemos" Hablaron los geniecillos.

"Si les digo algo hacen lo contrario"

"¡Mentira!"

"No regresen al parque"

De inmediato la desobedecieron, nunca los entenderemos. De vuelta en donde se suponía que debían estar. Así que mejor jugaron beisbol.

"Yo seré capitán" Dijo Rex.

"Yo también y escojo primero" Dijo Rachel.

Quedaron así: Rex, Noah, Circe, Tania y Mercheles; Raquel, Phil, Noe, Queen y Arthur.

"Faltó yo" Dice enojado el maricón.

"Cuando juegas, te preocupas de que te rompan las uñas. Ahora mi equipo es: Raquelinos"

"Cállate estúpida" Se queja ella misma.

"El mío se llamará: Burritos"

Comienzan a jugar, Raquelinos bateaban primero y Tania era la pitcher. Lograron 3 carreras y 2 outs, era el turno de Arthur.

"Sé que puedo" La pelota viene hacia él y le da "Lo logré"

Con su bicicleta salió a gran velocidad aplastando los pies de los rivales. Siguió Raquel.

"Cambio" Anunció Rex, ahora los Burritos bateaban y Phil lanzaba.

"Ni he bateado"

"Nos ahorramos las molestias de que golpeas a alguien y te hagan out"

"Solo le pegué a la pálida"

"Quien es mi novia Ò_Ó"

Después, a Noah y a Tania les hicieron out, Circe pudo hacer un homerun y era turno de Rex.

"Sera pan comido" La pelota va a él y lo batea, el objeto le cae a Phil en la cabeza "O_O Otra oportunidad" Tiene 3 mas = 3 heridos mas, quedaba Raquel así que declararon ganador a los Burritos para no desperdiciar tiempo aunque Rex golpeó la pelota, esta dirigiendose como sabrán a la niña "Te lo mereces"

Se decidieron pasearse por los alrededores, Rex y Circe se fueron caminando juntos.

"Central Park es bello cuando estás en el Circe"

"Que cosas dices :), dime de qué película sacaste esa frase ¬¬"

"De mi corazón"

"Debe ser una película cursi"

"No es una película, lo digo literalmente"

"Para dejar de pelear te creo" Los dos se acercan para besarse pero son interrumpidos por Holiday quien los aventó al lago.

"Nada de besos"

"No está prohibido" La doctora señala el letrero: 'Prohibido besarse cerca del lago' "Eres despreciable"

"Debemos subir al autobús para dirigirnos a Broadway"

* * *

><p>El grupo sube al transporte con el conductor que fue golpeado por su suegra.<p>

"Niños, quiero que se porten bien en el teatro"

"Si" Esconden los huevos y fuegos artificiales.

Se estacionan y bajan del vehículo, la escuela está reunida frente a las taquillas.

"Esta obra fue escrita por alguien de la escuela y por alguna razón nos ofreció boletos en primera fila"

"¿Cómo se llama la obra?" Preguntan.

Rex checa su boleto "La vida del imbecil Rex por ¿Sue Sylvester? No se cansa de hacerme sentir mal"

Continuara

**Esperen con ganas la segunda parte y dejen sus reviews, nos vemos. Publiqué el fanfic crossver de Generador Rex y Total Drama que tenia en ingles al español, por si quieren leerlo. **


	8. Un paseo para lamentar Parte 2

**Hola, les traigo la continuación que es el unico capitulo que se me ha hecho dificil escribir. Disfrutenlo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (ya verá ese Ryan Murphy)**

Los grupos tomaron asiento en las butacas del teatro, los alumnos que van junto a Rex tuvieron lugares especiales en primera fila. En el altavoz se anunció la tercera llamada para comenzar, se apagaron las luces y en el escenario se presentó una persona.

"Hola, mi nombre es Sue Sylvester, profesora y entrenadora de las Bitchios en la escuela ¿_? No me acuerdo, también soy la escritora y directora de esta obra musical. La historia trata de la vida de un inútil, tarado y telenovelero estudiante llamado Rex" Las luces iluminan al chico quien esta avergonzado tapando su cara "Quiero que comprendan el punto de esto, burlarse de él y hacerle bullying. Que disfruten: La vida del imbécil Rex" Despidiéndose, se abre el telón mostrándose el cuarto del muchacho y el actor disfrazado del protagonista estaba en su cama.

* * *

><p>(Agregar música estilo Broadway)<p>

"Anoche festejé

Y a la vez me emborraché,

Viendo mis telenovelas

Que son para viejas"

Se levanta de la cama y toma su mochila.

"Es tarde para llegar

Al mejor lugar

Porque veré a mi amor

Quien es de lo mejor"

La escenografía cambia a la de una escuela, dentro del baño se encuentra 'Noah' mirandose al espejo con paquetes de tintes.

"Me avergüenza mi cabello

Y me lo pinto de rubio

Nadie sabrá el secreto

Que mi color natural es…"

* * *

><p>El verdadero rubio no natural se levanta y empieza a aplaudir no dejando oír el resto de la canción.<p>

"(pensamientos) Quede en ridículo como Rex pero al menos nadie se enteró de que mi color natural es…" De pronto, se le acercó un señor.

"Por favor, acompáñeme" Lo agarra y empuja fuera del teatro "¡No vuelva!"

* * *

><p>Volviendo a la obra, 'Rex' mira a lindamente a su amor.<p>

"Nunca podrá ser mío siendo Noah tan perfecto" (vuelva a poner la música)

"El primer día que lo vi

El amor vino a mí,

El es un encanto

Y yo un espanto"

El coro aparece:

"Así es el de idiota

Quien está con las porristas

Las muy golfas"

'Los agentes de Providencia', 'Holiday', 'Seis' y 'Bobo' también salen a escena.

"Cuando lo encontramos

De sus poderes abusamos

Y nunca le pagamos"

Termina la canción y la escena ahora es en los cuarteles que luchan contra EVOS.

"Después de besarme con la gótica Circe ocultando mi homosexualidad es hora de ver mis Jonas Brothers :)" En eso 'el agente' entra a su cuarto y lo arrastra por las orejas.

"Por hoy no podrás ver a tus novios, hay una emergencia" Se meten a la nave que los lleva a la ciudad "Ese EVO está causando problemas" Le muestra un conejo parecido al que el verdadero Rex luchó.

"Fácil" Se acerca al conejo para golpearlo y el animalito le sonríe "¡Socorro!" Huye gritando como niña viendo a Chucky. Se cierra el telón.

* * *

><p>"Atención a todos, es el intermedio de 20 minutos, pueden pasar a comprar en nuestro bar de dulces o burlarse de Rex en el asiento A15. Gracias" Anuncian desde los altavoces.<p>

El público entero va con él y se empiezan a burlar a pesar del chico poniéndose a llorar. Así que su novia y sus compañeros llegaron al rescate, dieron patadas y puñetazos a los quienes lo molestaban, después lo sacaron a la recepción.

"Gracias"

"De nada, somos amigos :), excepto Raquel, la muy huevona no ayudó"

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?"

Tras bambalinas, en los camerinos esta la enana presumida encontrando a la actriz que la personifica.

"¿Tu eres Sharpi?" Se muestra a una rubia bonita.

"Claro"

"¿Sabes que el personaje que haces está basado en mi?"

"No lo sabía ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Raquel Mora"

"No está basado en ti, a quien hago es a Rachel Berry"

"(pensamientos) Esta güera pendeja igual que yo Ò_Ó " Con su cara irritada "Si es sobre mí, vine para decirte que no lo haces bien"

"¿Cómo en qué?"

"Para empezar mira tus pechos, yo no tengo bubis. Eres alta, bonita y tienes un cabello hermoso al contrario conmigo que soy una pitufa, horrenda y cabello pasado de moda"

"Me vale" Llama a seguridad para que la echen.

"Vas a ver" Entonces se oye otra vez el altavoz.

"Amado publico y Rex, pasen a sus asientos que terminó el intermedio"

"Solo han pasado 2 minutos"

"¡QUE REGRESEN A SUS ESTUPIDOS ASIENTOS!" Se sientan todos "Gracias ^_^"

* * *

><p>Se abre de nuevo el telón mostrando un fondo de Providencia, 'el chico latino' llora con 'Holiday' por su conejofobia.<p>

"Era horrible ese conejo :'("

"Cállate, tienes que irte a la escuela" Lo jala al siguiente escenario en el gimnasio. Aparece Sue como Sue (daaaaaaaaa), el público aplaude haciendo caso a la amenaza 'Aplaude a la coach o te chingaré'.

"Perras y con eso me refiero a ti baboso, practiquemos" El porristo empieza a bailar alrededor de un tubo "¡Mal! ¡Eso no es sexy!" Trae al Rex de verdad a escena y todo el elenco usa el botiquín de primeros castigos contra él.

"La odio"

"Con esto termina la obra, gracias" Los actores hacen reverencia ante los aplausos obligatorios "Ahora Sharpi cantará" (poner música)

"The rest of my life,

Is starting tonight…"

"¡AQUI VOY!" Grita Raquel colgada de una soga arriba de las luces, se avienta y empuja a la cantante hasta el armario de cosas filosas. Se desata y continúa con la canción en español.

"Soy Raquel Mora,

es mentira

de que todos me adoran.

Para alcanzar la alacena

Necesito una mesa.

Mis cocos son pequeños

Por eso no tengo novio,

Cantar y actuar son mis sueños

Pues es muy obvio.

Presten atención

A esta canción"

Se une el coro:

"Nadie me vencerá

Y mucho menos tu mamá,

La diva llegó a Broadway

Para ganarle a cualquier güey.

Solo necesito un poco más

Crecer un centímetro

Ya lo verás.

Qué pena lo de mi ropa

Al estilo ruca,

Soy solterona

Porque soy Raquel Mora"

* * *

><p>Mala suerte que la gente se fue a ver una planta artificial de afuera crecer. Los mocosos alumnos abordaron el autobús, Noah ya estaba dentro.<p>

"(a Rex) ¿Qué mas hubo después de que me sacaron?" El de chamarra roja recuerda la parte del show donde se insinúa una relación entre los dos "Pues no me acuerdo O/O"

"No te preocupes, lo subiré a Youtube" Le dice Phil.

"Gracias ¬¬"

"Y yo fui estrella de Broadway" Habla alegre Raquel.

"No hables" El latino va con la entrenadora para hablar con ella "Se pasó de mamona"

"Recuerda que te detesto y estoy enojada por la muerte de mi hermana"

"No lo sabía"

"¡¿No miraste el capítulo de Glee?"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Nada, solo lárgate"

Se regresa al autobús con los demás sentados y el camión se va del lugar. Mientras, el quien fue humillado toma su celular y checa sus fotos.

"¿Qué haces con eso?" Le pregunta la aspirante a estrella de Broadway.

"Ver las fotos del paseo y borrarlas, no quiero recordar este horrendo paseo"

"Siento que se nos olvidó algo"

"Ayud…a, estoy san…grando" Suplica Sharpi desde el armario de cosas filosas.

Continuara

**Lo dificil fue encontrar rimas para las canciones, me volvió loco, al menos lo terminé. Nos vemos.**


	9. Dulce o sandia

**Hola a todos, les traigo otro capitulo mas, lo iba a subir ayer solo que fue uno de los mejores y tristes dias de mi vida (que raro sonó) asi que no tuve tiempo. Ahora a reirse hasta que se orinen y sus mamás les regañen.**

**Barby Hyuga: Lamento decepcionarte pero soy hombre, asi que dime gracioso la proxima vez.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (esto me hace enojar)**

En la escuela donde los escuincles aprenden muchas cosas que se les van a olvidar en 2 meses adornaban con calabazas y telarañas, la verdad es que esos adornos no los quitan para no tenerlos que volver a poner al igual con los adornos de Navidad, Pascua y el Día de la Secretaria. La razón era porque mañana era Halloween o Noche de Brujas, este ultimo marcando un estereotipo racial de que nomas a ellas se les festeja. Al grupo en que va Rex (me canse de decirle así, pongámosle 9 ¾, mejor 3°X), como decía, el grupo de 3°X platicaba sobre que harían ese día en el salón de Geografía.

"¿Qué tal ver la nueva película de terror Febrero 31?" Opinaba Noé.

"Mejor a pedir dulces" Decía Mercheles.

"Solo piensas en comer"

"No puede ser, hagamos una fiesta de disfraces" Dijo Tania.

"Buena idea, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?"

"Es la idea más usada y soy asiática=inteligente"

"La mas lista de aquí Ò_ó" Se quejó Noah, el cuarto mejor de la clase.

"Mañana en casa de Noah a las 7:00 p.m."

"Claro" 15 minutos después "¿En mi casa?" En eso llegó el profesor Chad Yamena.

"Disculpen por llegar tarde" Suena el timbre "Antes de que se vayan, el examen que hicieron, reprobaron"

"¿Cómo íbamos a aprobar si usted llega tarde por besarse con la cocinera para enseñarnos algo?"

"Sus papás tienen la obligación de educarlos, los profesores solo calificamos si en verdad hacen un buen trabajo"

Todos retirándose, el salón se dirige a la siguientes clase y la coach evil escuchó toda la conversación gracias a sus cámaras espías que tiene en todo la escuela.

* * *

><p>(Empieza diario de Sue)<p>

Querido diario:

Me acabo de enterar que unos engendros harán una fiesta mañana, me divertiré asustándolos y arrojándoles sandias. Desde que gané millones de dólares gracias a mi obra ahora disponible en DVD ;), podré adquirir más objetos de tortura medieval y usarlos con mi masoquista Rex. Con esto termino, nos vemos.

P.D. Me sigue gustando Jake.

(Termina diario)

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente transcurrió como un día normal, al final de las clases se despidieron para luego verse en la fiesta. Rex estaba en su cuarto pensando en que disfraz ponerse.<p>

"Podría tomar usar mi traje de porristo o disfrazarme de Chicharito o ponerme mi traje de Single Ladies" Pensaba y pensaba por primera vez y se le ocurrió una idea.

Ahora son las 7:00 p.m., hora en que acordaron verse en casa de Noah; había sodas, papitas, música, adornos tenebrosos, etc. Casi todos se encontraban ahí con sus disfraces:

Raquel- Sharpi, regresó al teatro donde aun estaba herida y le robó su ropa no sin antes cantar de nuevo para el público vacio.

Phil- Frankenstein

Noé- Jason de Viernes 13

Mercheles- Cajita Feliz

Karl- Kate Middleton

Tania- Jackie Chan

Arthur- Harry Potter

Queen- La muy 'original' se puso su vestido para cuando sea la reina del baile.

Circe- Gwen de Isla del Drama

Noah- Pac Man

El unico que faltaba era Rex quien ahora mismo tocaba el timbre.

"Debe ser Rex" Le abre la puerte y ve como esta disfrazado "Espero que sea una broma"

El chico entró a la casa con su disfraz que era de una camiseta de futbol de Chicharito, la minifalda de las Bitchios y los tacones de Single Ladies. Los demás fueron contaminados con esas horrendas imágenes.

"¿Por qué te gusta avergonzarme? :(" Le preguntaba su novia.

"Es que no sabía si disfrazarme de Chicharito, Bitchio o Beyoncé y terminé mezclando los tres"

"¿No pudiste simplemente robarle un traje a Seis o de los soldados de Providencia?" Preguntaba Noah.

"Siempre diciéndome todo al último"

"Te ves ridículo" Hablaba la duquesa.

"Como sea, mejor disfrutemos esto"

Continuaron con la fiesta, comieron sobre todo Mercheles y bailaron un poco, también jugaron Twister y matatena. De pronto las luces se apagaron, dejando la casa a oscuras.

"Iré afuera a ver qué pasa" Noah trata de abrir la puerta pero no se puede "Alguien atoró la puerta" Tania quita el seguro "Ya lo sabía"

Mira afuera y nota que su casa es la única que tiene las luces apagadas y le cae una sandia.

"Waka wakaaa..." Se desmaya.

Sus amigos se espantan y van a ayudarlo pero ahora si se cierra la puerta que esta atorada al igual con las demás puertas y ventanas.

"¿¡Que está pasando!"

Entonces son golpeados por sandias voladoras dejándolos adoloridos. Empiezan a huir de las frutas al segundo piso.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gritan y corren como locos

"Esperen, mis tacones no son cómodos" Se quejaba el ChiBityoncé y les indica a los otros donde esconderse. "Estaremos aquí a salvos en la habitación de Noah" Karl mira algo que había en el cuarto.

"Oh que tierno, Noah tiene una foto en un marco de él y de Rex sonriendo juntos :)"

"Es que somos mejores amigos O/O"

Saliendo del closet, no me refiero a Karl, aparece un fantasma que era alguien con una sabana.

"¡LA SABANA FLOTANTE EXISTE!" Rex huye fuera del cuarto cayéndose por las escaleras.

"No es eso"

El muchacho sube de regreso "Gracias por decirme antes, me mordí la lengua"

"Ahora veamos quien es el fantasma" Le quitan la sabana "¿Sue Sylvester?"

El porristo salta a la mesa gritando como si fuera una vieja al ver un ratón. Media hora después de gritar se da cuenta de algo.

"No es Sue, la cara está muy arrugada, debe ser otro disfraz" Se lo trata de quitar y ve que no se puede "Creo que si es ella"

"¡ESTAS MUERTA ESTUPIDA!" Tira a este por la ventana atravesándola y cayendo al piso.

"Duele"

Después de vendar a Rex por sus heridas y a Noah y limpiar el desastre frutal, la coach les explica todo.

"Les escuche que harían una fiesta de disfraces y les quería sufrir un poquito. Por eso llamé a la compañía de luz para que cortarán la luz, a por cierto blanquito tu casa no tendrá electricidad por un mes, es mejor que empieces a seguir jugando matatena. Luego le arrojé una sandia, cerré puertas y ventanas y me puse una sabana para terminar tirando a este tarado por la ventana"

"¿Por qué nos hace esto?"

"Su dolor es vida para mí y sobre todo la de Rex que es como un champiñón en Mario Bros."

"Ya me trató de cortar las venas hoy y no me deja en paz"

"Aprende a sufrir cada día"

* * *

><p>Era un fin de semana pasado, el EVO dormía tranquilamente en su suave cama esperando a despertar y vivir otro día maravilloso cuando llega la coach y le pega con un bate.<p>

"Dale dale no pierdas el tino porque si lo pierdes no le pegas a Rexino"

* * *

><p>"Si terminó el interrogatorio, me voy a joder a los ancianos del asilo"<p>

"Espere, ¿de dónde consiguió tantas sandias?"

"Solo arrojé una sandia" En el piso sale rodando una sandia.

"¡OTRA SANDIA!" Todos se tiran por la ventana.

Continuara

**Este capitulo me dejó muy sorprendido porque terminó mas raro de lo que pensé, ahora este 3 de julio se cumplirá un mes desde que hice este fanfic (yo: ¡yupi!) nos vemos a la proxima.**


	10. Noex

**Hola a todos, les traigo mas pronto otro capitulo de este fanfic para festejar un mes desde que lo publique (HBD!) y aparte este va dedicada especialmente a JtHMxIZ, como agradecimiento por dejar al menos un review en mis historias APRENDAN DE ELLA, ella tiene la descencia de dejar su opinión aunque sea en cada capitulo pero no me molesta porque me gusta saber sus criticas y la de todos (principamente buenas :). Ya le comenté de esto antes y le gustó la idea, asi que espero que lo haya hecho bien como esperabas.**

**Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi aunque en aspecto amoroso. Si no les gusta (lo dudo) no lo lean.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (don´t worry, be happy)**

Rex POV

No sé cómo pero así sucedió, sentí algo nuevo que nunca había sentido en mi vida: me enamoré de un hombre, de Noah precisamente. Es que últimamente he sentido que nos llevamos demasiado bien más que mejores amigos y me sonrojo al recordar esa foto entre los 2 que él tenía en su cuarto. Estoy consciente de mi relación con Circe, siempre he querido estar con ella y amarla pero es que quisiera saber si en verdad amo a mi amigo más que a mi propia novia O/ /O.

Noah POV

Algo raro pasaba conmigo: me enamoré de Rex. Desde que vi la obra de "La vida del imbécil Rex" gracias a Phil que lo subió a Youtube y noté la escena donde 'Rex' quería el amor de 'Noah'. Primero lo tomé como un chiste, luego me puse a reflexionar sobre nuestra gran amistad y anoche soñé el video de "Baby One More Time" solo que Rex lo estaba bailando muy sexymente con minifalda ^_^ , el problema es que aun me gusta Claire, así que quiero saber lo que en verdad siento por el.

Terminan POVs

Ambos pensaban en sus mesas en el laboratorio de Ciencias, tenían sus miradas en el pizarrón con Holiday explicando el tema. En estos días no se habían hablado por lo incomodo que se ponían, ni si quiera se veían.

* * *

><p>Noah iba por los pasillos y Rex para el otro lado e instintivamente se taparon los ojos.<p>

"Me salvé de verlo de nuevo" Eso dijo el chico de pelo negro y se encontró con Sue.

"Hola" Lo agarra por el cuello, pone su cabeza en un casillero y lo golpea con la puerta.

* * *

><p>"¡PRESTEN ATENCIÓN Y HAGAN LO QUE LES DIJE!" Les reclamaba enojada la doctora.<p>

"¡Sí!"

Meten las sustancias en el tubo de ensayo causando que saliera vapor rosa en forma de corazón.

"O/ /O ¿Qué raro no?"

"O/ /O Si, que curioso"

En la noche no pudieron dormir por no saber qué hacer con esta situación y a ambos se les ocurrió algo. Ya en la mañana llegaron a la escuela y se encontraron frente a frente decididos a lo que iban a pedir.

"Quiero decirte algo" Dijeron al unisonó.

"Yo primero, ya sé que nos hemos evitado y para recompensártelo quiero invitarte al parque de diversiones en Coney Island ¿Qué me ibas a decir?" Le propone Rex.

"Iba a decir lo mismo así que si me gustaría ir contigo, como amigos"

"Claro, nos vemos allá a las 5:00 p.m." Se alejan con sonrisas por lo bien que se la iban a pasar.

* * *

><p>Se vieron a la hora acordada, fueron a algunos juegos mecánicos como en los carritos chocones donde por mera casualidad se encontraron a la Cruella De Vil de la escuela con esta sacando al de piel morena de su carrito y atropellándolo, tampoco es necesario mencionar que lo trató de vender de esclavo a unos turistas chinos, al fin y al cabo se divirtieron.<p>

Cuando ya eran las 10:00 el EVO llevó a su amigo a su casa, pues mañana tenían escuela. En la puerta el de chamarra verde le agradeció.

"Gracias por esta noche maravillosa :)"

":) De nada. La verdad te invité para preguntarte ¿Por qué me evitabas?"

"Es que…siento que me gustas mucho y quería saber si en verdad era amor" Le da un beso apasionado de 8 segundos con los 2 latiendoles el corazón "Lo siento"

"Está bien, yo en verdad apreció eso"

"No hablas en serio, tienes novia"

"Lo sé y a ti te gusta Claire pero es que también he sentido lo que tú sientes por mi y quería averiguarlo solo que aun no sé si te amo"

"Veámoslo" Se iban a meter a la habitación de Noah sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta cuando algo paso.

"Hola señores" Fue Rex quien estúpidamente los saludó.

"De nada sirvió ir discretamente a mi cuarto. Papás, iremos a jugar videojuegos :D" Entraron y cerraron con seguro "Vamos a ver"

Se empiezan a besar apasionadamente en la cama, les gustaba mucho y mas cuando lo estaban haciendo a escondidas en la oscuridad del lugar. Siguen a besarse en el cuello, las orejas y mejillas tiernamente. Tenían un gran sonrojo y exitación como el que nunca habían tenido antes, se quitaron las camisetas y chamarras lamiéndose sus pechos lentamente. Estaban locos por esto, el arma de Providencia iba a proseguir a quitarle el resto de la ropa a Noah y se detuvo para darle un tierno beso y hablar con él.

"Ahora ya sé que siento por ti"

"Dime"

"Es amor… pero no el suficiente como el que siento por Circe"

"Entiendo :("

"No te desamines, puedes amar a otra persona y te prometo algo, sino funciona lo mío con mi novia iré contigo para estar juntos"

"Bien :)"

"Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos" Se retira del lugar por la ventana "Te veo mañana" Va volando a los cuarteles antes de que lo regañen mas.

Al final terminó bien, resolvieron sus dudas, volvieron a hacer amigos, Sue masacró a Rex en los juegos y el chico le prometió que serían pareja en caso de que no le resulté con la otra. Todos felices, menos los chinos que no obtuvieron a su esclavo.

Continuara

**Ojala lo hayas disfrutado, no sabía de que forma lo hubieras querido pero lo hice con aprecio. Nos vemos.**


	11. Las pistas de Tania Parte 1

**Hola, les traigó otro capitulo, ahora en vacaciones no tengo nada que hacer y estoy mas interesado en como continuará mi historia.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue (proximante lo sere)**

"Después de tener que reunir tantas pistas y hacer interrogatorios por fin me llevaron hacia ti, la persona culpable de lo que pasó y que tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo" Decía Tania mirando fijamente a…

(Recuerdo)

Erase una vez en la clase de Educación Física con Sue, ella se divertía con los del 3°X al ponerlos a practicar voleibol sin decirles que la pelota tenía una bomba y con un gran golpe que le dio Phil explotó haciendo que a todos se le zumbaran los oídos.

"XD ja LOL OMG, no se lo esperaban los cabroncitos estos. Por hoy se me pueden largar, cámbiense y tomen sus cosas"

Los alumnos se van a los vestidores, obvio que divididos en hombres y mujeres, aunque eso no impide que Noé entré para espiar a las damas y que estas lo saquen a patadas en las bolas. Todos bañados y cambiados se van a su próxima clase de Historia. Dentro se ponen a hacer avioncitos de papel, ¿Qué tienen 6 años estos? ¿No conocen el iPod? y la querida profesora explica la clase que nadie le prestaba atención. Al poco tiempo se oyó desde el altavoz.

"Alumnos vayan al gimnasio para anunciarles algo" Los alumnos se levantas por fin moviendo el trasero, fueron a la reunión que resultó en un aburrido discurso de que empezó con cuidar el agua y terminó en cómo no ser estafados en Wikipedia. Ya volviendo al salón se vuelven a sentar y aun esta la profesora explicándoles el tema a quien sabe, de pronto algo sucede.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!"

"¿Qué te sucede amiga?" Le pregunta Karl.

"¡MIS SABRITAS NO ESTAN!"

"Como exageras"

"Es que eran mis Sabritas con sabor limón, mis preferidas. Estaban en mi mochila antes de irnos al gimnasio, al regresar no están y no puedo vivir sin ellas :'(" Rompe en llanto.

"Joto, lleva a la loca a comer algo"

"Si profesora"

"Yo solo volveré a comer si me dan mis papas fritas"

"Maricón, lleva a la loca al psiquiatra"

"Si maestra"

Como el loquero escolar no pudo tratar con ella, se nota que no le pagan bien, mandan a la muchacha a casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente ella no fue a la escuela porque no tenía ganas de salir ni comer hasta encontrar sus papitas.<p>

"Pobrecita" Decía apenado Karl.

"Que mal deber ser estar así" Dijo Arthur.

"Y yo solucionaré el problema" Apareció Tania con traje de Sherlock Holmes "No puedo estar así, tengo que ayudarla sabiendo que soy la mejor de la clase"

"Deja de ¡RESTREGARMELO!" Le suplicó Noah.

"No estés miserable, dejaré que seas Watson, por favor ponte el disfraz" Se lo da "Ahora analizar el lugar" Acordonan alrededor del lugar del crimen "Mi querido ayudante y yo estamos analizando el mesabanco donde fueron robados las papitas de Mercheles, solo que…"

"¿Con quién hablas?"

"Elemental, mi querido Noah, conmigo misma"

"¿Sabes que puedes usar los POVs para no que tener que decir lo que piensas y no escucharte?"

"Gracias, por fin sabes algo"

"Lo sé porque se usaron en el capitulo anterior"

"Es cierto ¿De qué trató?"

"Nada interesante O/ /O"

Tania POV

Como decía antes que mi compañero me interrumpiera, analizamos el lugar tomando huellas digitales y otras cosas que hacen en CSI pero fue en vano, no había pistas. Resignados sin saber qué hacer nos volvemos a sentar.

Termina POV

"Ojala nos llegará una pista"

"Otra vez Noah al rescate, preguntémosle al publico" Mira a los lectores "¿Dónde está la pista?" Le levantan el dedo medio al chico "Ay gracias"

"¿Saben quién es la persona más malvada del planeta?" Preguntaba fastidiado Rex.

"Satanás"

"Su gemela, Sue"

"Tienes razón, asistente ven conmigo"

Los detectives van con a su oficina, entraron y la encontraron desayunando cereal de tachuelas.

"¿Qué se les ofrece antes de poner sus manos en mi licuadora?"

"Sabemos que usted se robó las papitas de nuestra amiga"

"As-no-iatica, odio la comida chatarra"

"¡NO MIENTAS! Pudiste haberlas robado y tirarlos a la basura"

"Recuerda que todo el tiempo estuve en la junta de la escuela haciéndole calzón chino al director"

"Tienes razón"

"¿Por qué sospecharon de mi?"

"Es mala, Rex nos dijo que usted pudo ser"

"Obvio, fue el porqué quiso culparme y él se salvaría"

"Tal vez" Sherlock Tania y Watson Noah van con el nuevo sospechoso"

"Recordatorio: CASTRAR AL HISPANICO" Escribía la entrenadora en sus hojas.

* * *

><p>"¡Dime donde están las Sabritas!" Le gritaba Tania golpeando la cabeza de Rex a la pared.<p>

"Yo no los tengo :'("

"¡DI LA VERDAD Y TODO ESTARÁ BIEN!" Cuando encontraron al sospechoso lo amarraron y secuestraron al armario del conserje "¡SE QUE PUDISTES HABERLAS ROBADO AL ESTAR EN TU PUBERTAD!"

"Tani, el no fue, recuerda que estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo"

"Lo sé pero descubrí que es divertido golpearlo" Sue se les une a la plática.

"Te lo dije, da tanta felicidad su miseria"

"Como es que no lo supe desde el principio"

"¡Oigan! El crimen" Reclamaba Noah.

"La profesora de seguro fue" El EVO opinó y los 3 le dan una patada.

"No fue ella, ni siquiera supo que nos fuimos" Entonces la Chucky les dijó algo interesante.

"Conté a los estudiantes para ver si estaban todos en el gimnasio y alguien de su salón faltó"

"Interesante, todos vinieron ese día y uno no fue la reunión"

* * *

><p>Tania POV<p>

Al día que sigue, pregunté quien no fue a la junta y los muy idiotas no sabían. La única pista que tengo la conseguí hoy y fue un pedazo de tela roja gracias a que un perro raro puso su huella alli.

Los sospechosos son:

-Phil

-Circe

-Raquel

-Queen

-Arthur

-Noé

-Karl

Continuará

**¿Quien de estos se robó las papitas de Mercheles o fue otra persona? ¿Lo atraparán antes de que se robé mas papas? ¿Sue logrará castrar a Rex?**

**"¡NO TOQUE AHI!" Decía asustado Rex.**

**La ultima pregunta resuelta, dejen reviews y respondan las preguntas.**


	12. Las pistas de Tania Parte 2

**Continuo con el capitulo del misterio del siglo ¿Quien se robó las papitas de Mercheles? Leanlo y descubranlo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (es injusto)**

Tania POV

Continuando con mi investigación para llevar a la justicia el crimen cruel cometido decidí hacer junto a mi ayudante unas entrevistas a mis sospechosos.

Gigantón (Phil)

"Bueno Phil, se que eres muy popular entre las mujeres por estar en el Club de Soccer al menos que ese no sea tu verdadero nombre"

"No sé de que hablas"

"No finjas demencia" Luego veo su estúpida cara "Bueno, sé que no la estas fingiendo pero sé que tu nombre es…"

"¡BIEN! Tu ganas mi nombre real es Philadelphia"

"LOL, la verdad no sabía tu nombre real, ya que me hicistes reir te declaró inocente"

Cortavenas (Circe)

"Circe"

"Ni siquiera intentes hacerme un interrogatorio porque si lo haces tú carita va a terminar mas deformada que Michael Jackson después de una cirugía estética"

"^_^U Yo solo saludaba"

Pitufina fea (Raquel)

"La razón de que este sospechando de ti es que de seguro le robaste las Sabritas para declararte la diva del salón"

"Yo no necesitó hacer eso, ya soy una diva, observa" Mira a Noah "Tráeme una soda y enséñale a un pingüino a volar"

"¿Ahorita?"

"No, en 5 minutos ¡CLARO QUE AHORITA!" Este va a cumplirle sus órdenes.

"Tienes razón por el momento"

Anorexica (Queen)

"Según mis fuentes te acostaste con Phil y Noé para satisfacer tus sucias necesidades lujuriosas"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso?"

"Nada, me encanta recordártelo" Decía mientras me miraba con su cara de perra.

"Si sabes que me acosté con ellos fue por Raquel, la otra que lo sabía ¡MALDITA OOMPA LOOMPA!" Va a encontrarla y darle fin con ella.

Nerd (Arthur)

Lo busque por la escuela y pude hallarlo afuera dando en círculos con su bici.

"Arthur necesitamos hablar"

"Espérate, me siento con energía" La detective pone una rama en la cadena para que se atorara y hacer caer al chico "¡Estoy pisando el suelo! ¡Ayuda!"

"Levanta los pies"

"Ay claro"

"Como te decía ¿Separas, saboreas y sumerges?"

"Discúlpame O_O"

"No te creas, ¿sabes algo de las papitas sabor limón?"

"Que alguien las robó"

"Que baboso, digo si sabes quién pudo hacerlo"

"No pero recuerdo que cerca de la mochila de Mercheles había una servilleta manchada"

"Mmmm gracias"

Pervertido (Noé)

"¡¿Dónde estuviste hace 30 años?"

"Como veras yo en ese entonces era mitad ovulo y mitad…"

"Si si si, y mitad cabeza hueca, el punto es que a ti te encanta robar como ciertas papitas sabor limón"

"Yo no robo"

"Aja, ahora si no quieres hablar te pido que ¡ME REGRESES MI DINERO DEL BOLSILLO!"

Gay (Karl)

"¿Por qué yo tendría que robarle a mi amiga?"

"No lo sé, tal vez para no parecer el niño débil que eres"

"Cariño, no soy débil solo soy delicadito"

"¬¬"

"Mal argumento, lo que sé es fui el penúltimo en salir del salón y que la última persona es la culpable, mas no chingados no sé quién es, porque al voltear ya no la vi y en el suelo estaba un tapón blanco"

"Muy buena información" Le pongo una estrellita en la frente como niño bueno.

Ya entrevisté a los tontos sin casi resultados, mis pistas son una tela roja, una servilleta manchada y un tapón blanco. Creo que me voy a rendir.

Termina POV

* * *

><p>Tania no podía resolver el misterio, no era igual como en Scooby- Doo, cansada dejó su disfraz en el casillero.<p>

"Hola Tani" La saluda su novio asiatico Mark del 3°A.

"Hola :("

"¿Por qué esa cara?"

"Es que debía investigar sobre un caso que pasó en mi salón hace una semana y me rendí"

"El famoso misterio que se está hablando en la escuela lo investiga mi novia, por eso no querías ir al cine conmigo"

"Asi es n_n" Respondió con una mentira.

"No te rindas, se de algo que te ayudará. Al salir del salón tarde para la reunión noté que alguien de tu salón fue corriendo rápido al baño y un perro extraño marco su huella en una tirita de plástico"

"Seguro me servirá" Toma su disfraz "Gracias" Le da un beso y va a la bibioteca "Asco, su boca sabe a pescado podrido"

La muchacha fue al lugar, reviso sus apuntes del caso, unía las pistas y al final encontró a la persona culpable de todo.

"¡TU FUISTE!" Señalando a esa persona quien estaba en la biblioteca haciendo que huyera, empieza una persecución por la escuela y termina con la asiática saltándole encima en el campo de soccer.

"Después de tener que reunir tantas pistas y hacer interrogatorios por fin me llevaron hacia ti, la persona culpable de lo que pasó y que tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo" Decía Tania mirando fijamente a…Queen.

(Termina recuerdo)

"Suéltame, yo no fui"

"Claro que sí. Cuando nos llamaron para ir al gimnasio, fuiste la ultima en salir. En el camino usaste tu Chapstick y notaste que no tenias y tiraste el tapón blanco. Luego regresaste al salón para tomar por uno de otra persona y al ver las papitas en la mochila de la pobre y gorda Mercheles decidiste comertelas. Te dieron ganas de vomitar así que fuiste al baño solo que al salir del salón la puerta te rompió una parte de tu minifalda roja de las porristas. Corriste por los pasillos donde se te despegó una tirita de plástico de tus pompones que tenias en la blusa. En el baño vomitaste y usaste una servilleta para limpiarte. De vuelta en el salón no sabías como reponer tu error y por accidente soltaste la servilleta, en serio como tiras cosas, ocultastes la bolsa de las botanas y como sin nada mas te sentaste a tu lugar"

"No es mi culpa, no sabes cómo es ser anoréxica. No poder comer nada para mantener una figura delgada y bella, al ver esas sabrosas Sabritas no pude resistirme y al final terminé vomitando :("

"Tendrás que pagar por lo que hiciste posible bulímica"

"Nunca" Trata de huir pero del cielo le llega algo que la golpea "¿Un pingüino?"

"Bien hecho Piolín, practica mas en el aterrizaje" Decía Noah al animal.

"¿En serio fuiste a hacerle caso a Raquel?"

"Si pero no me trajo la maldita soda Ò_Ó" Dijo la diva quejándose.

"Perdona, tarde mucho en robarme al pingüino de Sea World"

"Solo vete, al mirarte me das lastima"

"Si ya acabaron con su discusión, Queen es la culpable de todo y lo va pagar"

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Mercheles por fin regresó a la escuela después de que Queen le pagó lo que costaban las papas. Tania pudo por fin acabar con el misterio hasta que…<p>

"¡MIS REVISTAS DE PLAYBOY NO ESTAN!" Gritó Noé.

"Noah"

"Ya se Tania" Se ponen los trajes.

Continuara

**Lo del caso de las revistas se los dejó a la imaginación, ¿pensaron que la culpable era Queen? Yo si. Nos vemos a la proxima**


	13. ¿Gracias por los recuerdos?

**Despues de casi una semana otro capitulo mas, a leer.**

**JtHMxIZ: Ya se que no salieron Sue y Rex en el capitulo anterior porque estaban de vacaciones XD, bueno la verdad es que no quise ignorar a los secundarios y les di protagonismo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue (Tal vez si algo les pasa a los de Man of Action)**

"Arrástrense por el campo de soccer, el que encuentre una de mis minas terrestres se gana un yo-yo" Decía Sue al 3°X solo que dio un paso y piso una de sus trampas mandándola lejos. Rex se puso tan feliz que se puso a bailar la Macarena lo que hizo que sus compañeros pensaran si debían sacarlo del salón. Pero como también soy malo con él solo fue una imaginación suya.

":( No se vale, nada de lo que imaginó es real"

"Pero algo si es real" Habló la entrenadora señalando el campo con minas "3,2,1" El Salazar pisa un explosivo dejándolo tostado "Felicidades, te GANAS UN YO-YO" Va hacia él y como este le contagió su estupidez dio con una de sus minas y salió volando "¡Me mandaron a volar otra vez!" Desaparece en el cielo.

"¡¿Y MI YO-YO QUÉ? Ò_Ó"

* * *

><p>Ahora hay una buena y una mala noticia: la mala es que un campesino la halló viva en Nueva Jersey y la buena es que esta herida en el hospital. Nadie fue a visitarla en 3 días ni las enfermeras que debían cambiarle el pañal (que asco), así que trajeron a las fuerzas al 3°X por ser los 'culpables' del grandioso accidente que hizo feliz a toda la escuela.<p>

"A fuerza tenemos que ir a verla, me choca"

"Solo le deseamos que se recuperé lo más tarde posible, le damos el globo y nos vamos antes de que apeste a muerto"

Entran al cuarto con Sue dormida y con la cabeza vendada, ahí fue donde recibió la mayor parte de la caída que sufrió.

"Miren como le pico la cara" Les dice Noé y de repente la güera le agarra la mano "¡Regresó del infierno! O_O"

"Hola jovencito, ay que simpático eres"

":O ¡LE DIJO UN CUMPLIDO! ¡VAMOS AFUERA, LLEGÓ EL FIN DEL MUNDO!"

"Son tan simpáticos, ¿se puede saber que hago aquí?"

"Piso una mina que la mando a Nueva Jersey y se golpeó la cabeza"

"¿Y ustedes adorables mijitos los conozco?"

"Claro somos sus alumnos, o es que nos tiene una tramp…" Rex les hace una señal de silencio y los lleva a todos afuera.

"Tiene amnesia, no le digan que siempre nos maltrata y quema el culo cuando nos sienta en la estufa"

"Bien"

Vuelven con la profesora amnésica quien se levantó de su cama y empezó a limpiar el lugar.

"Que impecable ¿usó Fabuloso?"

"Solo agua y un toque de amor. Vi el globo que me trajeron" Era un globo que decía Púdrase digo recupérese "Ustedes no paran de hacerme reír :)"

"Lo sabemos, y ahora como somos su grupo favorito le diremos sobre su vida: es una simpática profesora de E.F. que nos ama, le presta $50 dlls a cada uno y deja que hagamos lo que queramos en su clase"

"Gracias, los quiero, tomen $50 dlls"

* * *

><p>Los alumnos por fin se desquitaron con Sue después de que salió del hospital con aplicarle las torturas que sufrieron por ella como: jugar al secuestrador, drogarles con ranas de Panamá, culparlos de que la serie Friends se terminará y otras crueldades con las que se pueden escribir para hacer 543 libros por cada una, lo mejor es que no hacía nada porque le dijeron que a ella le gustaba eso. También pudieron comprar muchos yo-yos con el dinero que les daba y solo en sus clases se sacaban los piojos. Parecían felices pero pronto sintieron un vacio extraño en sus almas que se los devoraba lentamente y ahora estaban tristes, se reunieron para hablar lo que les pasaba.<p>

"Siento que ya no tengo un propósito en la vida"

"Me falta algo que no me deja ser alegre"

"Ya nada se siente lo mismo"

"Yo sé que es, ahora que no sufrimos dolor ya no está equilibrada el balance de la alegría y la miseria en nuestros cuerpos"

"¿De qué fumaste para decir eso Rex?"

"No fumé, inhale gasolina :)"

"Tal vez tengas razón y si fuera así ¿Cómo lo solucionaríamos?"

"Esperen" Abre una botella con gasolina y la inhala "Ya sé cómo, le recordaremos a Sylvester su vida"

Nuestros raros protagonistas van con la simpática Sue quien estaba leyéndoles cuentos a los huérfanos.

"Y Cenicienta comprendió que estaba loca por hablarle a las ratas y por creer que las calabazas se convertían en autos, fin. Hola muchachos, no los vi"

Enfrente de ella se aplican entre ellos los castigos que les daba para ver si recuperaba la memoria, a pesar de que se hayan hecho los castigos hasta incluso unos que inventaron como: ataque de las ardillas rabiosas, la piñata humana y comer sándwich de rata, no recuperaba la memoria. Los alumnos le suplicaron a la coach que recordará esos maravillosos momentos en que era el diablo y llorando empezaron a cantar. (Ponga música de Heal The World ¡VAMOS PONLA!)

"Hay un lugar

En tu corazón

Y sé que ahí hay odio

Y ese lugar podría

Ser mucho más

Infernal que el mañana

y si tu tratas

Encontraras que no necesitas

Ser cariñosa

En ese lugar sentirás

Que no hay bondad o amor.

Hay caminos

Para llegar ahí

Si te importa

El torturar

Haz un peor espacio

Haz un jodido lugar...

Mata al mundo

Hazlo un jodido lugar

Para mí y para mí

Y la entera humanidad

Hay gente contenta

Si te importa tanto

Por torturarlos

Haz un jodido lugar

Para mí y para mí"

Así termina esta curiosa canción, lo que no sabían es que la profesora los estaba grabando y lo subía a Internet mientras se reía.

"Idiotas, todo fue un plan para divertirme muchos más, tal vez me hayan torturado pero al verlos torturándose valió la pena. Por cierto, ¡ATAQUEN ARDILLAS!" Los animalitos empezaron a morder a los estudiantes.

"Qué bueno que regresó todo a la normalidad" Dijo Rex.

"Si, y nunca te daré tu yo-yo muaja ja ja ja"

Continuara

**Que simpatica es Sue n_n, ojala pudiera vender mis canciones, sería millonario. A la proxima.**


	14. Rapidos y estúpidos

**Otra vez aqui casi despues de una semana, al menos ya tengo otra cosa que hacer en vacaciones, ahora les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (Tal vez lo sea o no...)**

Rex y Bobo se escaparon de Providencia a las 11:00 p.m silenciosamente, el latino volaba por el cielo nocturno agarrando a su amigo mono hasta que aterrizaron en un barrio del distrito de Queens. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Las carreras callejeras que organizaba su amigo Noé en ese lugar.

"Hola amigo"

"Que tal, ¿Quién es ese animal?"

"Es Rex y va contigo en el salón" Contesta Bobo.

"Bueno, yo preguntaba por el otro animal"

"¡Oigan! Me ofenden"

"No importa, soy Bobo, compañero de Rex de Providencia"

"Ah, vengan que ya va a empezar la carrera"

Van a la banqueta para ver que en la calle habían 2 autos preparados para correr y una muchacha en medio.

"El primero en dar la vuelta a la cuadra gana. En sus marcas, listos, ¡FUERA!" Agita las banderas que traía.

Los 2 autos arrancan para adelante y en cuestión de segundos uno de ellos llega primero declarándose el ganador. Todos los que estaban presentes felicitaron a la persona quien era un hombre calvo y musculoso llamado Dominic.

"Que chilo, yo quiero intentar"

"Claro solo que no tienes auto"

"Pero puedo usar la moto que flota de mis poderes"

"No cuenta, las reglas son: Tener un auto y licencia de conducir para poder competir"

"¿También licencia para conducir? ¿De qué rayos sirve si de todos modos lo que hacemos es ilegal?"

"Si la tienes te quitan 3 de las 174 horas en que estarás en la cárcel para cuando te atrapé la policía :)"

* * *

><p>En dos días, ahora el chico estaba en el Departamento de Vehículos tramitando los papeles y poder por fin sacar su licencia de conducir, lo que no se imaginó es que se encontraría a Arthur y a Bridgette.<p>

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Tener mi licencia de conducir y participar en las carreras" Contestó el de la bicicleta.

"Yo no sé, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba siguiendo una bolsa de papel y terminé aquí, ahora también quiero la licencia y estar en las carreras" Dijo la rubia.

"Ahórrense las molestias que yo seré el ganador" Entonces un señor se acerca a ellos.

"Rex, Arthur y Bridgette ahora que sus papeles están en orden solo necesitan hacer 3 cosas más (suena música dramática)"

"O_O No querrá decir"

"Si, lo lamento"

Examen medico

Después de que les sacaran litros de sangre y muestras de lagañas el doctor del lugar les informo lo siguiente.

"Sus resultados andan bien, Bridgette evita subir el azúcar de tu cuerpo"

"Es la culpa del búho que me acosa y quiere que ande comiendo paletas Tutsi Pop"

"Arthur, te daré un permiso para que puedas estacionarte en lugares de discapacitados"

"Si mi cuerpo funciona bien"

"Solo que no existen lugares para locos que le temen tocar al suelo y Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex…"

"Adelante, se va burlar de mi :("

"No, solo quería decirte que andas bien y me gustaría revisarte más en mi casa ;)"

Examen escrito

Les siguió el examen escrito después de que arrestarán al señor por pedófilo al igual que ciertos curas y en este momento se encontraban contestando un examen.

"¿De qué sirve la señal de Alto?" Dijo asimismo el EVO "Subir la autoestima de Raquel"

"…entonces una la luz amarilla sirve para que arranques rapido antes de que se ponga rojo" Contesto el de lentes.

"Menciona 3 marcas de autos: Rayo McQueen, Mate y Doc" Escribió la tonta.

Examen de manejo

Era el turno de Rex, consiguió un auto gracias a coquetearle a Seis y este se lo diera a cambio de que no se vieran por un tiempo. Lo estaba haciendo bien si no fuera por su evaluador alemán furioso.

"¡DUMM! Los americanos nunca tienen la conciencia de encender las luces"

"Si es de día y soy mexicano"

"¡Ich scheiß auf dich! Al vivir en E.U.A. te hace estúpido"

"Al igual que usted"

"¡Hitler wird dich umbringen!"

Ya sabemos que le fue mal y a Arthur le fue peor al reírse de que el no fue nazi. Sentados esperando a que terminará con Bridgette se preguntan si aun le darán los permisos y viene el enojón con la muchacha.

"Obtendrán sus permisos taraditos suertudos y ustedes dos aprendan de ella quien es la única que sabe manejar en este país"

"¿Cómo?" Bridgette sonriendo sexymente les dice.

"Tengo un secretito"

* * *

><p>"Izquierda, derecha y ahora usar el champiñón ¡GANÉ!" Se felicitaba esta chica al ganar en Mario Kart Wii con el volante.<p>

* * *

><p>Reunidos en Queens por la noche listos para competir se preparan en sus autos bien cool. La carrera sería con Rex, Arthur, Bridgette y Dominic recorriendo toda Nueva York y regresando en el punto de comienzo, el ganador pues gana. Lo que no se esperaban es que viniera la policía gracias a que Sue los llamó.<p>

"Toma esa morenito"

"Ni creas que retrocederemos"

"Pues díselo al pelón" Ven que se fue corriendo.

"Amigos, arrancaremos a pesar de que nos atrapé la policía y sentir la satisfacción de ser un ganador sin ningún premio y que te lleven a la cárcel"

"Bien"

Aceleran a toda velocidad al igual que los policías para arrestarlos, los tres andan bien parejos pasando cerca de los teatros, Central Park y la Estatua de la Libertad (por barco). Al rato pierden a las patrullas por las calles de Manhattan, creían librarse de los problemas hasta que alguien vino a hacerles la vida imposible.

"No se van a salir con la suya" Les dice la entrenadora desde su auto y les empieza a arrojar porristas a los jóvenes.

"¡Oiga! No arrojé zorras, duele"

"¡Nunca!" Arroja una Bitchio.

"¡Ay no Queen! Hola" Ella le araña la cara.

Ya estaban cerca de la meta cuando de repente pasan por una calle llena de tachuelas ponchando las llantas. Todos daban vueltas chocando unos contra otros y finalmente al cruzar la línea de llegada chocaron con un árbol.

"Ay, ¡Seis me va matar por arruinar el auto!" Noé se acerca.

"Bien idiota, nerd, buenota y ruca, anunciaré quien ganó" Abre el sobre "Y es: El niñito"

"¿Quién?"

"Es que un pequeño pasó la meta con su carrito de juguete primero, miren aquí esta"

":'( Por favor, el me da miedo" Dice el niño asustado.

"Ò_Ó ¡COMO NOS HACES ESTO!" Gritan enloquecidos los 4 y llegan las patrullas.

"¿Dónde están los delincuentes corredores?"

"Ahí están" Apuntan a P. Sherman y al pequeño.

"Llévenselos" Se van para la cárcel.

"Por primera vez salió bien para mi" Dice alegre el de chamarra roja y en la mañana siguiente, el agente Seis aparece encabronado.

"¡Por Dios! Como destruiste el auto que te compre harás (música dramática) SERVICIO COMUNITARIO"

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Continuara

**Eso es todo, si quieren saber lo que dijo el loco aleman usen Google traductor porque de ahi lo saqué, y les digo que no son bellas palabras. A la proxima.**


	15. Planes frustados

**Hola, otra vez traigo otro capitulo mas.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (la vida es mala al no ser el dueño)**

Rex y Noah estaban muy enojados porque el profesor de Geografía les bajó un punto por llegar demasiado temprano a su clase.

"Lo odio, debe de haber una forma de vengarnos de él" Se le prende el foco "Noah, ya sé que haremos hoy, oye ¿Y Seis?"

El agente aparece en la sala de junta y ser informado por Blanco de su misión.

"Hola Agente Seis, los EVOS de algunas ciudades del país están destruyendo los aparatos eléctricos y creemos que el Dr. Yakedlof está detrás de todo esto. Ve con él y detenlo, buena suerte" El de traje verde se va en su patineta flotante.

Mientras tanto con los que tienen ganas de vengarse están en el Club de Tecnología pidiendo ayuda a Claire y Annie en su invento y entonces llega Circe.

"¿Qué están haciendo? :)"

"Bau chica, bau bau

Mi nena dice así

Mau mau mau

Siente mis latidos"

"¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Es obligatorio cantar. Ahora estamos construyendo un satélite de alta frecuencia que le da migraña extrema a quien se le apunte y lo usaremos contra el profesor Chad Yamena" Le dice Rex.

"Siempre quise ver a un señor sufriendo mucho =), oye y ¿por qué no dice nada Noah?"

"Le duele la garganta"

"¿Qué pasa aquí? Ò_Ó" Dice una metiche Sue desde la ventana.

"Hacemos un invento que le dará una fuerte migraña al profesor Chad…estúpido, tenía que decirlo" Se enojaba Rex.

"Oh, están en problemas" Toma su celular y marca "¡MAMÁ!"

"Te he dicho que no soy tu mamá, soy el director"

"Como si me importara, tienes que ver lo que están haciendo estas ratas liberalistas, construyeron un aparato que le dará migraña a un profesor"

"Coach, siempre que voy todo está normal, como cuando dijiste que eran héroes que peleaban con EVOS"

"Pero así es"

"Bueno, voy para allá" Cuelga el teléfono.

"Je je je je je, los tengo"

Con los chicos, ya tenían listo la antena apuntando al maestro y al encenderlo no funcionó porque estos olvidaron conectarlo a un toma corriente. Tomaron el cable y lo enchufaron, con éxito sirvió el aparato y a Chad empezó a sufrir mucho.

"¡Mi cabeza me duele! ¡AYUDA! :'(" Los otros se reían.

* * *

><p>Con el Agente Seis que llegó al edificio de Yakedlof, Sociedad Maléfica cayó en la trampa del doctor.<p>

"Oh Seis, el agente, qué inesperada sorpresa. Seguro te estarás preguntado si estoy causando que los EVOS estén destruyendo los aparatos electrónicos, pues sí gracias a mi ¡EVO destruye cosas electricas-inador! Y luego estas pensando ¿Por qué? Bueno alla en Tekoniko yo era el único niño que no tenía ninguna cosa que funcionara a electricidad ni siquiera un iYof, solo en mi casa se permitían cosas que funcionaran ecológicamente por culpa de mis padres hippies. Así que me vengaré destruyendo las cosas eléctricas del área metropolitana XD XD XD"

"Y yo pensaba que Rex era más estúpido"

Se libera de la trampa, le da una patada en los cocos al loco y destruye la maquina que emitió una última energía más fuerte al alrededor. Por otro lado, Sue señalaba al director donde estaban los chicos.

"¡VAMOS MAMÁ!"

"Chingados, que no soy tu mamá" Justo ahí pasó la energía por la escuela, esto volvió loco al de piel morena y destroza su antena.

"Mire el invento del mal" Dijo Sylvester pero ya solo estaban los chicos.

"Ay, lo que causa la vejez. Lo siento alumnos, no pasa nada"

"Pero…O_o"

"Rex hizo una cosa que le causó migraña fuerte al profesor y tengo pruebas" Fue Noah quien le contó y le mostró las fotos donde mostraban al Salazar como culpable.

"¿¡TU UNICO MALDITO DIALOGO EN EL CAPITULO ES SOLO PARA CULPARME! Ò_Ó" Su amigo asintió, el director se lo llevó a la dirección y Sue brincaba de felicidad.

Continuara

**El capitulo mas corto que he hecho, nos vemos.**


	16. Un sábado de locos

**Hola nuevamente, ya se que no he escrito un capitulo desde hace una semana y media pero culpen a mi mamá que en ultimo minuto me dijo que saldriamos de vacaciones y ya no pude escribir el fanfic ni en donde estaba por falta de Internet y lo malo es que tambien a ultimo momento me dijo tambien que mañana saldriamos de vacaciones a otra parte apenas regresando de las ultimas pero cuando regrese escribiré los capitulos que les debo (como 3 o mas). Ahora aqui esta el siguiente que lo tuve que hacer de volada antes de que me vaya mañana y no piensen que ya olvidé la historia.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue (todo en su momento)**

El 3°X se divertía en la casa de Karl haciéndole cosquillas a su papa para que se orinara en sus pantalones, tomarle fotos y vendérselas en eBay.

"¡Ay! Jajajaja déjenme en paz :'("

"¡DEJEN A MI PAPÁ! Si me escuchan por 5 minutos podrán picotearlo con los desarmadores"

"Bien"

"Y tu Rex deja de ver la Rosa de Guadalupe"

"En un momento"

* * *

><p>Estaban una chica con un traje de oso polar acercándose a la cama donde un calvo estaba sentado esperándola para ustedes ya saben que. Se acuestan y luego toda la cama se empieza a incendiar siendo envueltos por las llamas. Al final ella sale viva completamente y el otro se convirtió en un esqueleto.<p>

"No mames güey, me pasó lo mismo que el video de Lady Gaga"

(Se apaga la televisión)

* * *

><p>"¡Ey! Era uno de los capítulos más chidos"<p>

"A nadie le importas. Como decía, les quiero decir algo importante…..."

"¿Qué no vas a hablar? Llevas 30 puntos suspensivos y no dices algo"

"Perdónenme, lo que quería anunciarles es que soy gay" Con mirada sexy y haciéndole como tigre le susurra a Noah "Llámame"

"Na, ¿en serio?" Dicen los demás con sarcasmo.

"¡Jesús te castigará!" Exclama la cristiana Queen que por suerte no era la fanática religiosa atada a una autobomba.

"Qué buenos amigos ¬¬"

"Lo sabemos n_n, estaremos aquí para escucharte siempre y cuando nos invites más seguido a hacerle cosquillitas a tu papá y YA NOS DEJES METERNOS A TU ALBERCA DE UNA VEZ" Contestan con tono molesto.

"Pero también los invite para que vieran los vestidos que diseñé" Todos se habían ido a nadar.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la piscina, empezaron a echarse clavados solo que los muy mensos no esperaron a que primero la alberca tuviera agua. Luego jugaron con una pelota de playa mientras el cochinote de P. Sherman tomaba la ropa interior de las chicas de sus mochilas y las olía. Entonces oyeron un disparo de la casa de al lado.<p>

"¿Qué habrá sido?" Van a ver sobre la cerca para darse cuenta de que el vecino estaba muerto por 2 personas.

"Es la entrenadora y va acompañado por una pasa arrugada gigante" Contestó Rex.

"¡Mocoso, yo no soy una pasa! Soy la mamá de Sue"

"Creí que no ya no se veían"

"Decidimos pasar un tiempo de caridad madre e hija matando a los nazis que quedan y tú sigues"

"¡¿Y yo que hice?"

"Tienes el símbolo Nazi en tu torso"

"Es solo una cicatriz"

"Ay si, como Harry Potter"

Las ancianas le empiezan a disparar, el latino corre por su vida y trata de esconderse en las habitaciones de la casa como en Scooby Doo donde siempre entraban a un cuarto y aparecían en otro. Logra escaparse de las locas al entrar al armario sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

"Uf estuvo cerca" Abre la puerta pero no puede "Ay no"

Mientras los demás se preguntaban si Santa Claus era un mujeriego o no, las Chucky salieron con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

"¿Qué le hicieron a mi novio?" Preguntó Circe.

"Nada, lo encerramos en un armario al pensar que lo queríamos matar, tonto animal"

"Bueno, así aprenderá a superar su claustrofobia. Ahora vamos a comer tacos compadres."

Van a Taco Bell, el lugar donde el 70% de la carne es de perritos chihuahua. Gracias a la falta de higiene logran drogarse con su comida putrefacta y a la mañana siguiente despiertan en la cárcel.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?"

"Secuestraron a Bill Gates pero ya pueden salir" Les dice el guardia quien les abre las puertas no sin antes agarrar su pistola y salir huyendo. Regresan a la casa del joto donde se encuentran con Rex.

"Amigos, ¡YA SALI DEL CLOSET!"

"¡MARICÓN!" Dice Circe dándole una cachetada.

"Todo lo que digo es siempre en mi contra :("

Continuara

**Como dije de volada lo escribi y los que no entendieron de lo que escribi sobre la Rosa de Guadalupe fue porque hicieron otro de sus capitulos estupidos donde le copiaron a un video de Katy Perry y que no me sorprendería que hicieran uno de Bad Romance o de otro video que se les ocurra. Para acabar la cosa haran uno sobre Cosplay, donde en el adelanto se nota que no saben nada sobre el tema. n_n nos vemos mañana.**


	17. Ayudando a mi enemigo

**Hola, regresé de mis vacaciones y poder continuar aqui, pero mañana otra vez me ire de vacaciones :(, no es cierto :) al menos que mi mamá de ultimo momento me indique lo contrario. A leer y les traeré pronto los capitulos que les debó.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (¿Por que a mí?)**

El terror había llegado por segunda vez a la escuela: época de exámenes, donde ponen a prueba tus conocimientos que has adquirido para que luego los maestros descubran que eres un burro que no aprendió ni papa y que solo te pasaste las clases quitándote la mugre del ombligo. Todos se comían las uñas de los pies por los nervios, Sue aprovechaba esto para maltratar psicológicamente a los estudiantes. Para eso revisaba en la computadora las calificaciones que ya estaban ingresadas y torturaba a los que andaban mal, al fijarse en como andaba Rex se alarmó de que el desgraciado andaba mal en Español, Geografía y Educación Física. Se andarán preguntando ¿Por qué se alarmó al saber esto? Pues que les importa, no sean metiches como esas señoras que andan metiéndose a las conversaciones de la gente, no se crean :). La razón era porque si sacaba malas notas en el bimestre no podrá estar en las Bitchios y no podría usar sus botas de metal para pisotearlo con el pretexto de que es un masaje.

"Tendré que hacer lo que nunca creí que haría en mi vida, ayudar a alguien"

* * *

><p>Para ayudar a su enemigo número 1 se maquilló y se vistió de colegiala, dirigiéndose hacia él le empezó a coquetear.<p>

"Hola encanto"

"O_O La galleta de la fortuna tenía razón: pronto veras algo que te excité QUE DIGA TE ESPANTÉ"

"Cuéntame" Abraza al muchacho mientras le daba nauseas "¿Te preparas para los exámenes?"

"Pfffff si claro y tu dejaste de causar incendios forestales" Ella se pone furiosa.

"Vayamos al grano"

"Oiga, no es mi culpa que este en mi pubertad :("

"Escúchame pedazo de basura" Le toma el pelo "Vas a ir a mi casa a estudiar y aprobarás los exámenes para que no dejes las porristas y vuelvas a ser el mismo gusano escurridizo de siempre ¡¿ENTENDIDO?"

"¿Puede repetírmelo otra vez?"

Después de las golpizas, Salazar fue a la casa del monstruo no sin antes comprarse un seguro de vida. Tocó el timbre y ella abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres niña exploradora?"

"Soy Rex"

"¿Quién?"

"Ya sabe, el renacuajo mal nacido"

"Oh si, pasa"

Entra su casa para notar el mal gusto en decoración que tenía por tantos muñecos de Rex sangrando con las que se desahogaba su ira.

"¿Ha considerado comprarse una vida?"

"Ò_Ó"

"Eso es un sí"

"Mejor veamos porque andas mal en español. Por favor contesta estas sencillas preguntas" Le arroja un examen con mas palabras que la Biblia. En 5 minutos responde todo.

"Según aquí escribes muchas expresiones mexicanas"

"Ay equis con lo que dices"

"Aparte de que no sabes en que ciudad vives"

"En la ciudad de la pitufo gigante con un cono"

"Mejor dime porque andas mal en Educación Física"

"Porque me odia"

"Tal vez si te cambiaras esa espantosa cara no tendríamos este problemas"

Luego de 3 horas de estudiar sin ningún progreso la entrenadora llega a un método poco correcto.

"¡POR FAVOR, TIENES QUE ESTUDIAR! :'(" Suplicaba mientras rodaba por el piso, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días "¿QUÉ TE HICE YO? Ignora lo último"

"Sabe, yo no quiero aprobar porque de esta forma no estaré más tiempo con usted en el club" Se va.

"¡NO ES JUSTO!" Gritaba histéricamente.

* * *

><p>Los exámenes ya pasaron, la mayoría lloraba por las malas notas que habían sacado. Una persona entre todos estaba sorprendido de sus calificaciones.<p>

"Saqué 10 en Español, Geografía y Educación Física" Con la boca abierta "Si ni siquiera me presenté a hacer los exámenes y de la nada ahora soy el primero en el cuadro de honor"

"Ojala te mueras" Le dice Tania con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo que había pasado es que gracias a la intervención de su 'ángel guardián' le puso un 1 al lado de los ceros que había sacado en la boleta. Ella se acerca al chico con una sonrisa malvada.

"Creíste que te libraste de mi ja ja ja" Se va no sin antes desmayarlo con cloroformo, meterlo a una caja con destino a la basura.

Continuara

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	18. Una cita de dos o de tres o de cuatro

**Otra vez aqui con otra historia mas de este fanfic, a leer.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue (¿donde puedo comprar los derechos de autor?)**

Rex y Circe estaban en la entrada del cine decidiendo cual película verían.

"Me gustaría ver la de 'Capitán Europa" Opina Rex.

"Que pena porque veremos 'Medio día en La Patagonia', vamos a que compres los boletos"

"OK" Van a la taquilla "Deme 3 boletos para 'Larry Scooter y las muñecas de mamá'"

"Como eres necio ¬¬, oye y ¿Por qué 3 boletos?" Noah llega con ellos.

"Hola amigos, ya quiero ver la película"

"¿No se supone que era una cita?"

"Claro que sí, yo lo cité aquí así que esto lo hace una cita" Le aclara el sabiondo.

"Me preguntó porque sufro por tu idiotez" Ve que los chicos ya entraron al cine.

Ya dentro hacen gran fila para la dulcería como las del seguro social y terminas sin que te atiendan. Por fin están al frente sin aun poder decidirse que pedir con una cajera atendiéndoles.

"Buenas tardes amigos cinéfilos ¿Qué van a pedir?"

"Yo quiero palomitas con mucha mantequilla" Habla Noah y la chica le trae sus palomitas "Oiga, no es suficiente para que mis arterias se saturen de grasa"

"Disculpe ¿La soda chica es chica prqueña o chica mediana?" Le pregunta el moreno.

"Pues es chica como tú…" Y Circe la interrumpe.

"¡Mujeriego! ¿Por qué le andas viendo los pechos a esta?" Su novia esta con cara de atónito.

"Hace una semana me acusaste de gay y ahora me llamas mujeriego. Tienes problemas de celos amor"

"No me llames amor, si en verdad me amas me vas a comprar el combo supremo que incluye: mega palomitas azucaradas, soda monstruo, hot dog french puddle y los nachos que no me gustan"

"¿Eso como prueba que te amo?"

"En que el amor es más importante que el dinero, así que no te importará gastar tus domingos"

"Como digas cariño" Le compra todo y ella lo tira a la basura al estar a dieta "Ahora quiero…"

"Quieres mangos, ya vámonos a la sala que la película empieza en 2 minutos" Lo arrastra por las orejas.

* * *

><p>Los 3 ya estaban sentados en sus asientos, la película ya había comenzado hace poco con el protagonista buscando las Bratz de su mamá.<p>

"¡AQUÍ ESTOY!"

"¿Qué hace la anciana aquí? O_o" Pregunta Rex.

"Que crees, como es una cita yo la cité como tú lo hiciste con este güero falso" Contesta la muchacha.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?"

"Del imbécil que escribió esta historia" De la nada le llega un rayo "Au…ch, nunca seas malo con el escritor" Lección aprendida.

Calmados se pusieron a ver la película, Sue les contó el final al público de todas las películas que estaban en el cine y la gente empezó a quejarse. En eso llega un empleado del cine.

"Cállense, están aquí para ver la película no para quejarse"

"Es que ya nos dijeron que Lady Rudelfort se casa con Larry Scooter al final" Dicen los cinéfilos.

"No sean tontos, ese no es el final, termina en que Larry Scooter se acuesta con una muñeca inflable de su madre"

"Ò_Ó"

"Tarde o nunca lo sabrían" Sue se levanta para hablar.

"Disculpe, este retrasado mental es el que nos dijo el final" Señalando al mexicano.

"Bien, te tendremos que sacar"

"No es justo"

"Dejaremos que los demás opinen si te echamos a patadas"

"¿Cómo cuando en casa votamos si echamos a papi de la casa durante una semana por llegar borracho?" Era Noah quien inocentemente preguntaba.

"Si, ¿Qué dice el público?"

"¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!" Alzando las manos.

"Ya oíste al pueblo" Lo patea hacia afuera porque por dentro no se puede.

* * *

><p>Terminada la película, salen de la función sorprendidos del final a pesar de que les habían contado eso.<p>

"Me alegro de que el héroe se haya quedado con esa muñeca" Habla Circe.

"Pero estoy triste de que el pirata haya dejado a su mujer en la isla" Opina Noah.

"¿De qué película hablas?"

"Quien sabe, mira ahí está Rex" Se acercan a él "¿Qué hiciste afuera?"

"Sentirme mal conmigo mismo"

"Genial, hay que tener más citas seguido" Dice Sylvester sonriente y se despide.

Continuara

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	19. Londres, EVOS y Navidad

**Hola, continuó con otro capitulo que es un especial de Navidad en Agosto XD.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue (pero soy el creador :)**

Era época navideña donde pasas esos días en familia a gusto cerca de un pino adornado y la chimenea para expresarse cuanto se quieren.

"¡Ya cálmense los dos!" Gritó Holiday a Rex y a Bobo.

La única excepción era la 'familia' de Rex; el, Bobo, Holiday, Seis y Cesar iban de camino a Londres en la nave de Providencia porque los Mutantes anda atacando la ciudad. Esto no era una linda forma de pasar Nochebuena.

"¡El chico empezó porque cree que va a conocer a Mr. Bean!"

"Mentira, fue porque este mono quiere estafar a la Reina Isabel"

"Que raros son ustedes" Opinó el Salazar mayor mientras hacia sus locos inventos.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Sue se encontraba en Londres (que coincidencia ¬¬) no para serrucharle los pezones al muchacho, sino para visitar a su autora de libros favoritos aparte de sí misma que escribió un libro llamado 'Como mantenerse joven', J.K. Rowling. En efecto, ella amaba sus libros de Harry Potter y mas a Lord Voldemort, solo que no le gustó el final de la saga. Gracias a Wikipedia, ella pudo localizar su casa, se metió al patio y la encontró afuera con un pizarrón y varios peluches enfrente de la mujer.<p>

"A ver estudiantes, ¿Quién sabe el conjuro para clonar a un animal?" Ella murmando dice "Exbono yutusis"

"Hola, ¿interrumpo su clase?" Por fin le habla la coach.

"Un muggle"

"Lo siento pero yo no soy un moco. Vengo a darle ideas para su próximo libro"

"Ya no haré más libros hasta el 2030"

"A ver, se me sienta y me escucha. Para su próxima entrega: Harry Potter y los zapatitos de rubí, su antagonista será una bella mujer rubia de 31 años llamada Susy Sylvestre que lucha por el mal y mata al héroe porque era hijo del padrastro de su tía abuela Carmela"

"Eso suena a telenovela mexicana y haré ese libro si me ganas en un partido de Quidditch" Le da una escoba.

* * *

><p>Ya Providencia aterrizó en la capital de Inglaterra donde en estos momentos nevaba, lo malo es que no debieron estacionarse sobre las personas.<p>

"Qué bello es aquí" Admira la doctora y un vagabundo le roba dinero del bolsillo.

"Si supieras que aquí vivió Jack el destripador" Dice el de chamarra roja.

"¿En serio crees que existió ese señor?"

"Si, es más, lo dice aquí" Le muestra la revista 'Cuentos ridículos' "Dice que mataba principalmente a prostitutas del barrio pobre, así que Doc ten cuidado"

"Ò_Ó ¿Qué tratas de decirme?" El agente de verde los interrumpe.

"Ya, basta de charla que necesitamos encontrar a los Mutantes" En eso una garra le atraviesa el pecho de inmediato.

Eran ellos: Biolobo, Escalamandra, Brecha y Van Kleiss; más feos que la vez pasada.

"Nos volvemos a ver Rex"

"Vete ya de la ciudad Van Kleiss"

"Mira como tiemblo"

"XD Gallina"

"Era sarcasmo"

"A bueno"

"Como decía, atacaremos Londres y evitaremos los Juegos Olímpicos 2012"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Has encendido alguna vez tu televisión para ver tu programa favorito y descubres que no está porque están transmitiendo los juegos en todos los canales y no tienes Dish?"

"Ni sé porque te pregunté"

Los malos empiezan a atacar los edificios cercanos y a Providencia de paso. Seis saca sus katanas, Rex sus pies robóticos, Bobo sus armas, Cesar sus inventos y Holiday sus manos. Luchan para defenderse duro con golpes, patadas, rasguños y cortadas. Después de media hora de pelear el de la mano amarilla y el EVO bueno terminan sobre la cima del Big Ben con el muchacho desmayado y el otro sosteniéndolo con la mano.

* * *

><p>"Lo siento pero esto te lo mereces por no unirte a mi equipo" Lo iba a lanzar al suelo cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza.<p>

El partido de Quidditch iba 40-40, a pesar de que no volaban con las escobas y así era un juego ridículo de jugar las 2 parecían profesionales. Sue tenía el balón en sus manos, la tiró al aire y le pegó con la escoba para que se metiera en el aro de su contricante pero falló y mando lejos el balón.

"¿Por qué a mí?"

Ve que en el suelo está un limón amarillo, lo toma y salta de felicidad.

"Tengo la Snitch dorada. ¡GANÉ!"

"Diablos"

* * *

><p>En efecto, lo que golpeó a Van Kleiss fue el balón que Sue lanzó por accidente, salvando a Rex de morir. Brecha como siempre aparece cuando su jefe esta derrotado y se lo lleva a través de su portal. Seis y los demás van a ver como andaba el héroe.<p>

"Rex, di algo" El chico logra reaccionar.

"Feliz Navidad" Las campanas del Big Ben sonaron, todos sonrieron y fueron a darse un abrazo entre ellos celebrando la Navidad. Después de todo, los episodios de navidad terminan en un final cursi, incluso este.

Continuara

**Espero que no se hayan ofendido por lo loca que puse a J.K. Rowling, Sue salvó a Rex indirectamente. Si, cuando no tenia cable me hartaba cuando ponian los juegos olimpicos, no podia ver mis caricaturas. Y por fin Rex salió a una misión de Providencia (despues de 19 capitulos puse a trabajar a este holgazan). Nos vemos pronto.**


	20. Dia tranquilo

**Hola ahora otro capitulo mas de Rex conoce a Sue Sylvester.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue (pero soy el propietario)**

"¿Quién está listo para volver a la escuela y no ser más responsables de ti?" Le pregunta Holiday a Rex.

"¬¬ Cuidado, aquí en la mano tengo un cuchillo y no tengo miedo de usarlo contra mi"

"Sabes que bromeo"

"No, eres casi tan amargada como Seis"

"Si claro, ahora vete a regreso a clases"

"En 3 días vuelven a empezar"

"Yyyyy ¿no quieres ser el alumno más puntual?"

"Si, yyyyy ¿no quieres ser la profesora más puntual también?"

"Nop"

"Hey doc, necesito que me compres mis utensilios escolares"

"Ahora dime que pasó esta vez con tus cosas"

* * *

><p>El grupo miraba el reloj de pared en el salón, cuando las manecillas marcaron las 3:00 de la tarde. Todos se levantaron y tiraron sus cosas excepto Rex quien con un encendedor las hizo cenizas, se pusieron a cantar. (Poner la canción esa de High School Musical)<p>

"¿Sabes qué hora es?

¿Sabes qué hora es?

Es hora de ahí te vez.

Nuestros profesores molestos

Nos habrán aburrido mucho

Por eso sus autos quemaremos

Aunque en enero estemos castigados"

Y el conserje se une:

"A barrer, a trapear

Antes de que vuelvan a ensuciar.

Mi paga es para reírse,

Mi vida es muy triste :("

* * *

><p>"Linda, sabía que aceptarías una cita conmigo"<p>

"Te lo diré otra vez, ¡IR AL SUPERMERCADO CONTIGO NO ES UNA CITA!"

"Pero bien que querías que te acompañara"

"Cierra la boca o te vuelvo a sentar en el carrito"

"De acuerdo, pero me compraras un helado y no quiero uno de aguacate"

"Claro que no, te daré uno de chile" Entonces ven a Noah en los pasillos con unas cosas en la mano.

"Amigo" Noah nervioso esconde lo que llevaba.

"Ho o o la a Rex O_O"

"Dime que escondes ahí" Le hace cosquillas haciendo que soltara las cosas "Tintes Loreal"

"Jejeje son para mi mami" Sonríe con tics en el ojo.

"Noah, debes admitir que sufres tinterexia"

"Es ridículo"

"No te avergüences, yo sufría de anorexia y estar delgado para impresionar a las señoritas" Una anciana que pasaba le lanza un beso "Ahí lo tienes. ¿Estás listo para ir a la escuela pronto?"

"Que rápido cambias de tema"

"¿Viste el nuevo videojuego que salió?"

"Decías"

* * *

><p>Al rato salieron de la tienda y compraron unos helados de chile que tanto odiaban nuestros amigos.<p>

"Holiday, mira es Mister Vago"

"No es un vago, es George Bu…tienes razón, es Mister Vago"

"Voy a saludarlo" Se acerca "Hola, usted es mi héroe"

"Gracias ¿Por qué?"

"Porque al menos a mi no me odia la mitad del planeta :)"

"Sue Sylvester es tu profesora de educación física"

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Ella fue mi novia y me guió cuando era presidente, todo un plan de ella para ser la peor cosa que haya pisado la tierra"

"Si, ojala se muera" Va con Holiday de regreso a casa "Sabes, debemos salir más seguido"

"Claro" "(pensamientos) Le voy a comprar muchos videojuegos o haré esto más seguido u_u"

Continuara

**Si van a Dolores Hidalgo, Guanajuato encontrarán esos helados de aguacate y chile, tambien de elote, gansito, cerveza :D, etc. En el siguiente capitulo pasará algo o alguien...nos vemos.**


	21. Cientifica venganza Parte 1

**Traigo la continuación, hoy veran a 2 viejos personajes. Sigo en los odiosos cursos pero trató de continuar.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (pero de este fanfic si)**

Holiday explicaba al 3°X en la primera clase de ciencias del año sobre lo importante que era reciclar y cuidar al medio ambiente, por eso metió a todos los alumnos como voluntarios obligados a limpiar Manhattan.

"¡Hail Naturaleza!" De pronto una persona abre la puerta.

"A usted es a quien quería ver Dr. Holiday"

"¿Quién es usted?" Pregunta el salón.

"La Sra. Chuparanas"

"¿Quién?"

"La ex profesora de ciencias antes de que estuviera en coma y Holiday tomara mi puesto. Ayer salí del hospital."

"Aun no la recordamos"

"Mejor vean esta retrospectiva"

* * *

><p>(Retrospectiva)<p>

El grupo estaba en clase de ciencias con su profesora la Sra. Chuparanas.

"Niños, ¿trajeron sus juegos de Operando?"

"Si"

"¿No importa si traje Pictionary?" Pregunta la tonta Bridgette.

"Ni si quiera vas en esta clase"

"¿Eso es un no?"

"Quédate, igual me pagan con cupones de la sección amarilla. Ahora la lección de hoy es: Diseccionar un puerco y encontrar la influenza. Adelante."

"Que estúpida es" Dijo Bridgette mientras trata de diseccionar a Queen.

"Me vale un bledo, voy a salir para hacer nada, si hay sangre usen el acido sulfúrico" Se va la huevona y a P. Sherman se le ocurre una idea.

"¡Pelea de cerdos!" Toman los cerdos, forman un círculo y hacer sus apuestas.

"Ahora los primeros contrincantes son: Pigcienta de Raquel vs. Paquita la del Barrio de Tania"

"Tú puedes Pigcienta, no te preocupes si pierdas, estarás siempre en mi corazón… en forma de grasa"

"O_O" El cerdo asustado empieza a morder a su dueña.

"¡Todo menos ahí abajo!"

"Paquita gana, los siguientes son: Popo-inator de Phil vs. ¿El ornitorrinco de Noah?"

"Mi cerdo se suicido, y tomé la mascota de la profesora"

"Es solo un ornitorrinco, no hace gran cosa" Noé mira abajo y ve que el pato-castor se comió al cerdo.

"El pato gana" De pronto, al ornitorrinco le sale espuma por la boca y se le alborotan los ojos. Ahí empieza a hacer karate golpeando a los jóvenes en pubertad.

"XD XD XD XD XD XD XD" Es Sue riéndose desde la puerta.

"¿Qué hace allí?"

"Tengo un instinto de saber donde hay diversión"

"Ayúdenos"

"Bien" Arroja a la Chuparanas, distrayendo al monstruo que empieza a morderla.

"Mejor ella que nosotros" Habló un cerdo.

(Termina retrospectiva)

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaa, no ni pedo de quien es"<p>

"De seguro ni recordaran a mosqui" Les muestra la mosca "La reviví después de que Noah la matará"

"¡MOSQUIIIIIIII!" Grita fuerte Rex abrazando a su mosca "4 meses sin ti. Lamentablemente pasó ese dia fatal"

* * *

><p>(Retrospectiva 2)<p>

"Te lo dije 12 veces, es solo que pones atención a cualquier mosca que pase volando"

"Lo siento, pasó una mosca ¿me decías?"

"Contigo no se puede Ò_Ó"

"Como sea, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Le pregunté y no me contestó, tengo 2 teorías: ella tiene un plan malévolo o alguien que controla este universo quiere que ella esté aquí para crear una historia más interesante"

"Perdóname otra vez, me distraje con la mosca ¿Qué fue la segunda teoría?"

"Olvídalo" Noah ve la mosca y con una patada llena de furia logra matarla.

"¡Recordare los momentos que pasamos juntos mosqui!"

(Termina retrospectiva 2)

* * *

><p>"Siiii, mi amigo es un pendejo"<p>

"Me lo dice él quien se distraía con una mugrosa mosca"

"Lo siento me distraje con mosqui ¿decías?"

"¡SE VUELVE A REPETIR LA HISTORIA! :'("

"Disculpa, ¿Cómo es que no me recuerdan? ¿Acaso recuerdan a Selena?" Trae a la chica.

"Hola"

"Si"

* * *

><p>(Retrospectiva 3)<p>

Rex había tenido una cita con otra latina llamada Satanás digo Sue digo Selena, el problema es que esta chica era más fácil que la tabla del 0.

"En vez de ver esa película mejor hagámoslo en ese callejón ;)"

(Termina retrospectiva 3)

* * *

><p>"Aunque no sé como todos recuerdan algo que solo Rex vio O_O" Dice la ex profesora y todos se levantan.<p>

"También recordamos a Bridgette, Laura, Chad Yamena, Isabel Bonaparte, Glue Club, Sharpi, Mark, Dominic, papá de Karl, Mister Vago, etc. Pero usted sigue siendo una desconocida"

"Soy el personaje terciario mas olvidado de todos" Con una tristeza enorme y entra Sue a escena.

"Oigan, alguien me citó aquí ¿Quién es usted?"

"¡TU IGUAL DE IGNORANTE! Por eso tú la que me arrojó el ornitorrinco rabioso y me mandó al hospital, Holiday quien me quitó el puesto y Noah porque mosqui se quiere venga, me las pagaran" Con un control convierte a la mosca en un monstruo gigante "Aquí terminó todo"

Continuara

**Ya tenia ganas de hacer este capitulo, nos vemos en la continuación :)**


	22. Cientifica venganza Parte 2

**Que tal, aqui con la continuación y el lunes empiezó las clases u_u, aunque me las ingenio para escribir.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue (porque si lo fuera esta historia seria una pelicula)**

Les informaré de lo que pasó ultimamente aqui, la ex profesora de ciencia Chuparanas, a quien nadie recuerda, junto con mosqui volvieron a la escuela para vengarse de Sue, Holiday y Noah. Rex y Circe siguen siendo una linda y extraña pareja, Noah no es rubio natural tinterexico y también el Martes habrá espagueti en la cafetería. Y eso paso en Rex conoce a Sue Sylvester.

"Aquí terminó todo"

"No porque ahí se ve"

Los 3 huyen del lugar, se salen de la escuela y esconderse en la casa de Sue.

"Se nota que tiene pasatiempos" Dice Noah viendo a los Rex muñecos en las maquinas de torturas.

"Voy a llamar a Providencia y pedir refuerzos. Ayer en una de nuestras bases alguien robó una de las muestra de nanites en observación que había, creo que esa loca fue quien las hurtó y ahora se las inyectó a la mosca volviéndola completamente un EVO. Hay que esperar a que llegue la ayuda y así poder salvarnos" Los otros se fueron a sentar a ver la TV.

"Shhh, estamos viendo 'Atinale al precio'. ¡El cereal cuesta $15 no $50 tonta!" Grita Sue a la tele.

"(pensamientos) cálmate Holiday, recuerda que es como hablarle a la pared con la diferencia que yo no odio a la pared" Suena el timbre y abre.

"Hola" Era la científica montada en la mosca.

"No estamos" Cierra la puerta "Oigan ¡Hay que salir!"

"Espera, se está poniendo bueno el programa" Dice Noah mientras los concursantes están adivinando cuánto cuesta un chicle, la doctora los arrastra hacia el patio.

"Miren este es el plan: trampas por toda la casa, cuando entre va ser golpeada con latas de pintura, se espantará de una tarántula, le quemaremos la mano con una hebilla y al final el vecino nos va salvar" Sue opina.

"Claro, o en vez de copiarle a Mi Pobre Angelito le copiamos a Destino Final"

"Bueno, pero elige cual es mejor: ser atropellada por un camión, que un tronco te atraviese el cráneo, quemarse en una cama de bronceado, que te aplaste una bañera o caerte de un edificio"

"Ya los escuché"

"¡AAAA! O sea que metiche eres ¿No sabes tocar?" Le dicen en forma fresona.

"Nop, ahora se van a morir ji ji ji"

Mosqui se eleva por los aires y baja directo a los tres. Lo esquivan y corren hacia a la calle, los tanque de Providencia llegan a la cuadra con los soldados disparándole al EVO. Este con sus nuevos poderes les arroja un líquido que luego explota, esta batalla es dura. De pronto llega nuestro héroe para salvar al día, solo que no sabe qué hacer.

"No lastimare a mosqui, no a mi mejor amigo"

"Hey, lo voy a recordar cuando sea tu cumpleaños Ò_Ó"

"XD Fue ayer, por cierto gracias por regalarme una foto tuya" Le sonríe.

"Rex O/ /O dilo en voz baja" Entonces la mosca le arroja la sustancia que explota y sale volando.

"¡NOAH! Ahora estoy enojadito" Usa sus puños metálicos contra el monstruo, la mujer le ordena contraatacar "Esto estará de pelos"

Andan lucha en el aire, esto dejando desastres en las casas del lugar menos la de Sue. Hablando de la bruja de Blair, entró a su hogar y tomó su cañón de confeti solo que en vez de los papelitos iba a poner una lanza que se la quitó a un señor en el Amazonas a punto de ser comido por un tigre. Lo pone y dispara dándole al EVO.

"Anotación para Sylvester u u u u" Haciendole como simio.

Al de chamarra roja aprovecha y cura a su mejor amigo (lo siento Noah) de los nanites regresando a la normalidad.

"Regresaste amigo n_n" Se dan un abrazo.

* * *

><p>Chuparanas fue llevada a la cárcel jurando venganza aunque claro que no la hare volver, Rex se quedó con mosqui como mascota y los demás de huevones como siempre. Al día siguiente el grupo está en la clase de Ciencias comiendose la pelusas de sus bolsillos.<p>

"Chicos me alegra de estar con ustedes" Entra una persona "Ay no, otro loco de venganza"

"No" Esa persona le da un papelito a la doctora.

"Vaya, alumnos les presentó a…¡Préstenme atención!"

"Lo siento, nos distrajimos con la mosca"

"Volviste amigo" Mosqui y Rex guiñan el ojo.

Continuara.

**Un personaje nuevo aparecera ¿quien sera? nos vemos pronto.**


	23. Nueva alumna, nuevo problema

**Hola de nuevo publico, para los que vayan a empezar las clases les deseo un feliz (por asi decirlo) regreso a clases, y los que aun no van a empezar, malditos suertudos. A continuación les presentó un nuevo capitulo con un nuevo personaje 'totalmente mio'.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (lo he escrito 23 veces y 23 veces me he puesto triste)**

"Ahora si me prestan atención alumnos, les presentó a su nueva compañera por el resto del año" Dice Holiday señalando a la muchacha quien había entrado al salón en el episodio anterior, una adolescente que estaba igual de enana que Raquel, llevaba una mochila de Hola Gatita y tenia rasgos asiáticos "Vamos preséntate"

"Hola me llamo Moonlight Alma" Y Noé la interrumpe.

"¿Eres de Filipinas?"

"No soy de Philips soy de Filipinas menso"

"¬¬ Mejor dime qué cosas te gustan"

"Me gusta hacer amigos, las rosas blancas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque…" Le llega un airecito que le mueve el cabello y suena la música celestial "Ni idea. También me gusta cantar así que estaré en el Glue Club"

"¡¿WTF? No lo hagas, te va a pasar igual que a los del Glue Club, tendrás una mala reputación y te arrojaran raspados" Le advierte el grupo.

De la nada una fuerza misteriosa los lleva a correr hacia la cafetería regresando con unos raspados y aventárselos a la nueva. Todos se andaban preguntando porque lo habían hecho.

"Oigan, ¿Qué les hice?"

"Lo sentimos, fue como instinto" Entonces ella se fue al baño a limpiarse y al regresar no les ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente, Moonlight entraba a la escuela donde en la entrada se encontró a Rex con un ramo de rosas blancas.<p>

"En nombre del 3°X te quiero pedir perdón por haberte aventado raspados sin razón alguna"

"Acepto sus disculpas" Toma las rosas "Oye, ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?"

"Ya vienen, están en la cafetería Central Perk peleándose con 6 adultos que son amigos y tienen situaciones graciosas"

"Estan locos"

"Si, ellos me hacen parecer normal"

"No es cierto" Le dice Sue pasando por ahí.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Sue Sylvester, nuestra profesora de educación física y entrenadora de las porristas: Bitchios"

"Cuando lo dices parece que ella es de lo peor"

"Es mi enemiga no. 1 por torturarme y meterme en las Bitchios"

"LOL"

"No te rias :(, asi de mala es y eso que peleo con EVOS"

"¡Ya sé quién eres! Eres el EVO latino de Providencia, no sabes cómo te amo, me gusta ver tus batallas"

":')"

"Órale, tranquilo, perdón por ofenderte"

"No es eso, es que es lo más lindo que me han dicho en toda mi vida, ni mi novia me dice cosas así"

"¿Tienes novia?" Pregunta desilusionada.

"Si, es Circe, mira allí esta con ese cuchillo… ¡CIRCE! ¡NO TE CORTES! Me voy, gusto en conocerte bien"

Se va y ella siente que se le rompió el corazón, pues estaba enamorada del chico.

(Recuerdo)

Hace 1 año, su familia incluida la chica visitaba la ciudad de Nueva York por las vacaciones de invierno, estaban en el Times Square viendo las hermosas luces.

"Papá, con que esta es la ciudad en que nos mudaremos en un año"

"Exacto Alma"

"Que bien, espero conocer buenas personas aquí"

En ese momento se oye un estruendo en el lugar, era un EVO atacando y Rex estaba ahí golpeando. La gente corría para ocultarse, la familia de Filipinas también se fue a esconder menos Moonlight quien se quedo paralizada del miedo. Hubo una explosión haciendo volar un carro directo a la muchacha, no se movía, con la suerte del mundo el héroe la salvó quitándola del camino.

"Ten más cuidado" Le da una sonrisa.

"Si" El muchacho vuelve a la batalla, solo se habían visto 3 segundos y ella había caído en el amor. Su papá volvió por ella y la llevó a un lugar seguro mientras ella quería volver a ver al chico.

(Fin del recuerdo)

En el baño de la escuela, la filipina lloraba adolorida. Entrando esta la entrenadora mirándola.

"Rex te lastimó el corazón, se puede ver"

"Claro, como me estuvo espiando todo el día y viendo mi recuerdo"

"Shhh, te quiero ayudar, aquí te entregó un disco que tiene algo que hará que tengas oportunidad de que salgas con Rex"

"¿Qué hago con esto?"

"Si quieres ligar con él, publica esto en Youtube. Hasta pronto, si me busca el cobrador de impuestos, dile que le partiré su madre" Se pone un saco y sombrero despidiéndose.

Después de clases se va a su casa, toma el disco poniéndolo en su laptop y ve el video. Era algo que nunca se imaginaría que pasaría pero la podría ayudar en su búsqueda del amor, se crea su cuenta en Youtube y publica el video.

"Espero que haya servido de algo"

* * *

><p>Otra vez en la escuela del día que sigue, Rex caminaba por los pasillos preguntándose porque todos lo miraban y susurraban. Su novia se acerca enoja a él.<p>

"Circe, ¿por qué me miran como si les gustara?"

"¿No lo sabes estúpido?" Lo arrastra al aula de computación y pone el video que subió Moonlight aunque no sabían que ella lo había puesto "Explícame esto"

Se ve el video del día donde Rex y Noah salieron al parque de diversiones en Coney Island y al final terminaron besándose y casi teniendo sexo en la cama del rubio. Efectivamente Sue los grabo, parece que no tiene vida propia, aunque tampoco sabían eso.

"Estaba experimentando, siento algo por Noah pero no están fuerte como lo que siento por ti"

"¡Fue como engañar! ¡Oficialmente terminamos!" Se dirige a la señora que atiende el aula "¡Eres testigo de eso!"

"Circe"

Ya no pudiendo hacer algo va a su siguiente clase triste y ve a Noah. Eso le recordó el trato que hicieron de que si lo suyo con Circe no funcionaba, ellos estarían juntos como pareja.

"Noah, Circe supo lo que pasó entre nosotros y si recuerdas nuestro trato, saldríamos juntos"

"Amigo, respecto a eso, hace una semana que salgó con Claire"

"Creí que yo te gustaba"

"Es así, solo que ella me gusta mucho mas, ella incluso me comprendió al contarle la historia sobre nosotros"

"Mi novia no lo comprendió"

"Lo siento" Se va y luego se le acerca Alma.

"Lamento que tu novia te cortara, para darte una sonrisa hay que salir algún día"

"Moonlight, agradezco eso y apuesto que quieres que seamos novios pero solo tengo ojos para Circe y un miradita a Noah, por lo tanto no acepto tu oferta"

"Pues come caca" Le arroja un raspado y sale llorando.

"Espero reconciliarme con Circe" Se dice a si mismo caminando por los pasillos.

"Excelente"

Dice Sue tocándose los dedos y sonriendo maléficamente, sabía todo el tiempo que con el video ese Rex y Circe terminarían, Noah no saldría con él y este no saldría con la nueva. Se salió con la suya, dejando triste y soltero al pobre Rex.

Continuara

**Otro de mis personajes 'originales', que triste que Circe terminará con Rex y Noah no puede salir con el, con Moonlight rota del corazón. Que malito fui hoy, hasta la proxima amigos.**


	24. El viaje de mis pesadillas Parte 1

**Hola, les presento una trilogia de tres partes (wow) que lo disfruten.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (hasta que Man Of Action tenga un accidente ;)**

Rex entrenaba en el cuarto de prácticas tratando de mejorar sus poderes, pero esta vez golpeaba los obstáculos con brutalidad sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Rex, dalayyyyyyy" Le decía Holiday por el altavoz.

"¡Rawrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Sigue usando su fuerza bruta contra todo y la doctora apaga todo.

"Suficiente" Entra al cuarto "Desde que Circe terminó contigo andas muy enojado"

"Aun no quiere entender que aun la amo a pesar de que casi me acosté con mi mejor amigo"

"Y luego me preguntas porque digo que tu vida parece de telenovela"

"Todo esto me causa estrés que no puedo contener" A ella se le ocurre algo.

"Tengo una idea. Mañana lo anuncio en tu salón"

* * *

><p>Durante en la clase de ciencias, Holiday, la profesora que no tiene maestría interrumpe su propia clase.<p>

"Alumnos, ¿Qué hicieron en las vacaciones pasadas?"

"Ir a Londres" Contestó Rex.

"Tomar Danonino y crecer" Dijo la ingenua Raquel.

"Hacer ejercicio" Habló Mercheles.

"Abrir los ojos" Contestó la china Tania y Karl le siguió.

"Ver mujeres sexys por internet" Todos se ríen "U_U Atrapado, ver revistas de lencería"

"Vencer mi miedo" Dice Arthur aun en bicicleta.

"Teñirme el cab…le"

"Loco, yo hago lo que todo Noé hace, su tarea"

"XD"

"No se burlen" Queen se para.

"Aun sigue siendo gracioso, yo traté de conquistar a Phil"

"Es cierto, esta me trató de conquistar aunque no entienda que me gustan las mujeres con pechos planos" Sonriéndole a Raquel.

"Mis pechos no son planos Ò_Ó"

"Claro que si, si pongo un mantel sobre tus bubis me serviría como mesa" Ella sigue molesta.

"¿No quieren saber lo que hicimos Moonlight y yo?" Pregunta Circe.

"¡NO!" Exclaman todos y Holiday trata de tomar el control.

"Como se ve que son unos pinches aburridos que solo tienen 5 amigos en Facebook, para relajarnos y divertirnos el director me dio permiso de faltar el viernes e irnos a Miami durante todo el fin de semana"

"¡YEAH! Por fin se le ocurren buenas ideas a esta estúpida" Celebrando por el anuncio.

"Muchas gracias :), ¡¿Qué quieren decir con que soy estúpida?"

"(chiflando) Oh mire, ya sonó el timbre" Se van menos Rex.

"Gracias Holiday" Le da un beso en la mejilla.

"De nada, diles a los demás que nos vemos el viernes a las 7 de la mañana con sus maletas al frente de la escuela y una cooperación de $500 dlls."

"Si" Se va.

"Lo malo es que no le dije lo peor de todo. Que se entere el viernes el huevon"

* * *

><p>Ya es viernes a las 7:00 a.m., todos por fin se reunieron donde se les indicó con sus cosas.<p>

"Esperen falta una persona" Dijo la adulta a cargo "Ahí viene"

"Hola encantos" Saludó Sue al 3°X.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Preguntando sobre la aparición de este monstruo.

"Se colara para vigilarlos y no destruyan Miami, fue una condición que me puso el director" Llega el autobús en que viajaran "Miren, llegó el transporte"

"Esta mas maltratado que una sirvienta sin estudios"

"Que porquería"

"¿Nos van a dar cacahuates?"

"Lamento decirles que yo administro el dinero" Habla Sue cansada de las quejas "Como tampoco el camión incluye gasolina, conductor ni piso le haremos como los Picapiedras y moveremos este vehículo. También alguien tiene que ser el conductor porque la maestra y yo descansaremos"

"Yo conduzco" Karl se ofrece y le empiezan a patear "Yo no conduzco"

"Yo lo hago" Dice Rex fastiado.

Listos para partir, el latino se pone frente al volante, los alumnos empiezan a mover el autobús y Sue los azotaría como perros de trineo. 12 horas más tarde llegan a su destino ya de noche.

"Llegamos" Anuncia Rex contento.

"Aunque fuimos rápidos, tardamos en llegar, eres el peor conductor" Dice Phil.

"Tal vez hubiéramos llegado a tiempo si Mercheles no estuviera fingiendo que usaba sus pies cuando en verdad estaba sentada comiéndose nuestras botanas ¬¬" Todos la miran tragándose la comida del viaje y esta contesta de regreso.

"La verdad es tu culpa por no saber a dónde vas"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Dime desde cuando Miami tiene un volcán" Miran hacia las ventanas el volcán.

"Idiota, nos llevaste al Monte Hood en Oregón, eso explicaba porque tardamos en llegar y este folleto que me dieron de 'Bienvenidos a Oregón'" Declara Holiday "Las vacaciones tendrán que ser aquí"

Continuara

**Vacaciones en Oregon, que maravilloso, aunque nunca he ido alli :p. Hasta pronto.**


	25. El viaje de mis pesadillas Parte 2

**Hola, ¿como estan?, yo aburrido despues de haber sufrido un gran apagón de luz, sin mas que decir continuamos.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (no la puedo domar)**

"Idiota, nos llevaste al Monte Hood en Oregón, eso explicaba porque tardamos en llegar y este folleto que me dieron de 'Bienvenidos a Oregón'" Declara Holiday "Las vacaciones tendrán que ser aquí"

"Eso ya me lo dijiste"

"Es que alguien necesita recordarte 2 veces lo idiota que eres Rex. Suerte que en la base del volcán hay un hotel"

Agarran sus cosas y se meten al lugar. Al entrar notan que el lugar era una porquería, las ratas parecían leones, el piso hacia más ruido que un concierto de rock y el recepcionista tenía una cara que espantaba.

"Largo ratas, a su cuarto. Hola, bienvenidos a La Mugrosa, recientemente ascendidos a -4 estrellas por desechar las almohadas radioactivas" Todos se quedan en shock y más cuando escucharon un rugido "No se preocupen, es solo el tigre husmeando por aquí"

"¿Nos quedaremos en esta pocilga? Mejor que mi casa pero aun así" Pregunta Noé.

"Ustedes se quedan aquí, yo me voy a ese hotel de 8 estrellas que está lejos del volcán. Chayito" Se despide Sue manejando el autobús ya que todo el tiempo tenía gasolina.

"La tacaña solo pagó por un cuarto, está en el segundo piso subiendo las escaleras y cuidado al pisar las minas explosivas. El baño es el arbusto seco de afuera y que disfruten su estancia…como no, los únicos idiotas que han entrado a mi hotel hace años"

Llegan a su habitación con vista a un anuncio de Apple, salía sangre de las paredes y había una cama de piedra y una televisión.

"Es mía" Dice Phil saltando a la cama y con su peso extra hizo un agujero debajo la cama donde se cayó.

"Al menos hay tele" Dice Circe y la enciende.

"Ahora presentamos: Kids Choice Awards México"

"¡Quítalo!" Grita el grupo. La pálida arroja la televisión por el agujero cayendo sobre el gigantón.

"Pido el rincón junto al muerto" Noah se acomoda al igual que los demás.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el 3°X decidió desayunar en el restaurante del hotel que el folleto señalaba, entonces se bajan a la recepción.<p>

"¿Y el restaurante?"

"Al final del pasillo, se tienen que preparar sus estofados de cactus" A nadie se le antoja ir.

"¿No hay cocineros?"

"Solo yo y nomas se despreciar huéspedes. Pueden ir a Denisse que está a 23 km. de aquí"

"¿Y la alberca?"

"Por atrás, escúpanle para que se llene"

"¿El spa?"

"Afuera, son las sillas masajistas descompuestas y usen el lodo del chiquero para la piel"

"O_o Eso no es lodo"

"Es casi lo mismo"

"¿Y el área de recreaciones?

"Aquí esta" Les da un yo-yo.

"Déjeme entender" Habla Raquel "Hay todo lo que dice el folleto solo que jodido"

"Lo mejor para ustedes ;)"

"¿Dónde dijo que estaba el Denisse" Se van "Me quedaré con el yo-yo"

Después de 23 km. recorridos lograron encontrar el restaurante, en la puerta había un anuncio puesto y Moonlight lo lee.

"Este lugar se clausura, secretaria de salud. 24 de agosto de 1954" Con cara de enojada "Mejor regresemos a cocinar esos estofados de cactus"

* * *

><p>Luego de comer sus platillos que les ocasionó diarrea extrema, los jóvenes se ponen a explorar el lugar infestado de mosquitos y vagabundos. Rex queriendo volver con Circe después de que ella lo cortará por casi haberse acostado con Noah va con ella para remediar las cosas.<p>

"Circe, ¿podemos hablar?" Esta le da una patada en la boca "No te enojes auuuuu, sí que dolió. Nomas quiero que comprendas que yo te amo como no te imaginas, que mi universo solo consiste de mi y de ti"

"Y de un colado rubio no natural ¡LLAMADO NOAH!" Alejándose de él.

"Basta con mis chistes sobre el cabello" Tapándose el pelo con mucha vergüenza.

"Holiday" Llama el latino a su profesora "¿Cómo puedo reconquistar a Circe?"

"Cambiando todo sobre ti"

"¿Cómo que cosas?"

"Por favor, no me hagas decirte que tu cabello parece de cuerpo espín, tus pantalones son pasados de moda, te apestan las axilas, dices puros chistes idiotas que nadie entiende, crees ser el bombón del programa y eres un bobo con amnesia"

"Perdona, mosqui me distrajo ¿Qué decías?"

"¡SOLO! Humíllate ante ella, es lo que a las mujeres nos encanta ver de los hombres"

"¿Te cae?"

"No lo dudes, humillado es algo que sabes bien" Le dice con una sonrisa y va al chiquero para hacerse un facial.

El chico EVO va con Circe quien estaba explorando el interior del bosque. Se acerca hacia ella y de pronto una manada de osos EVOS aparece.

"Oh madre mía"

Continuara

**En este capitulo me desahogue sobre cierto hotel que fui una vez y resultó en una porquería, claro que no tan exagerado pero aun asi u_u. Ahora me despido por el momento. Nos vemos.**


	26. El viaje de mis pesadillas Parte 3

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo el capitulo mas pronto de lo que esperaba ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**JtHMxIZ- El apagón que me tocó fue el que pasó en el norte del pais (alla vivo yo), si ese fue el que te tocó que mal por nosotros (hacer la tarea en la oscuridad no es facil XD)**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (este mundo es injusto)**

"Oh madre mía" Dijeron al unisonó Rex y Circe después de ver la gran manada de osos EVOS frente a ellos. Pronto estos empiezan a rugirles furiosamente.

"Se lo buscaron"

El muchacho puso sus puños metálicos golpeando a los osos solo que estos podían hacer su pelaje tan duro como un diamante. Luego usó las botas gigantes y aplastarlos pero tampoco les hacía daño. No importaba que otras armas usara, no les podía hacer el mínimo daño.

"Son imposibles de vencer"

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Holiday y el resto del 3°X encontraron un Jack In The Box cerca del lugar.<p>

"Que suerte un Jack In The Box y hay una promoción de que la comida es gratis" Esto puso contenta Mercheles quien ya estaba a punto de comerse al administrador, lo sé, que mal gusto en comer tiene esta niña.

"Y los estúpidos de la emo y el gay moreno se quedarán hambrientos y bulímicos como Raquel y Queen" Decía P. Sherman.

"¡Que no somos…! Ayyy, disculpen" Ambas se van detrás del árbol y vomitan los estofados de cactus.

Entran al restaurante, no había fila frente a las cajas, que suerte. Se ponen al frente donde los atiende alguien disfrazado de Jack.

"Oh ¡Es Jack!"

"Bienvenidos a Jack In The Box"

"No te creo" Siendo sarcásticos.

"Pues sip, soy Jack y ¿Qué desean ordenar mis hermosos clientes" Tina le contesta.

"Basta, nos haces sonrojar ^_^. Queremos la número 1, 2, 3, 4,5,6,7,8,9…"

"¿Son los combos o ya estas aprendiste a contar?"

"Ambos u_u, pero se mas números que Noah"

"Si no es sobre mi cabello es sobre mi siendo el cuarto mejor de la clase" De mal humor.

"Si si cállate por allá estúpida. También queremos esas malteadas que engordan y los sobrecitos de catsup"

"Está bien, solo son $19"

"¡¿Qué te pasa? Tú no me puedes obligar a pagar eso" Le dice Queen "Ese dinero es para mi bebé que no lo cuido y siempre lo olvido en casa" Salta sobre Jack estrangulándolo hasta que ella le quita la cabeza y descubre algo feo que sorprende a todos.

"No puede ser ¡Jack es en realidad Miley Cyrus!"

"Me descubrieron. Después de que mi programa terminará ya nadie me podía reconocer, ni mis propios padres. Entonces tomé un autobús lejos de Hollywood y terminé aquí trabajando en este estúpido restaurante de comida putrefacta"

"Si fingimos lastima por ti ¿Nos darás comida gratis?" Al preguntar se siente un temblor bien fuerte.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Rex siendo mordido por los osos, este héroe trata de defender y no ser matado. Uno de los EVOS malos voltea hacia la chica que solo está mirando la escena y corre con ella con sus garras listas para rasguñar. Su ex novio mira esto preocupadamente, de la nada le viene una idea y toma uno de los osos y arrojarlo contra el otro logrando hacerle daño.<p>

"Diamante contra diamante pueden dañarse" Con una sonrisa en su cara.

Aplica esa idea con los monstruos pudiendo lastimarlos cada vez más duro. Al final se rindieron y huyeron de ellos dentro del bosque.

"Rex" Habla Circe habiendo visto lo que hizo el chico "Aunque me odie por decir esto pero te debo la vida"

"No me debes nada" Se acerca a ella lentamente.

"¿En serio?" Tambien se acerca poco a poco a su rostro cuando un temblor los interrumpe "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Que mierda, ya casi nos íbamos a reconciliar" Regresan al hotel encontrándose con los otros.

"Chicos, ¡EL VOLCAN HARÁ ERUPCIÓN!"

"¡¿Qué?" Espantados de haber escuchado eso.

"¡QUE EL VOLCAN HARA ERUPCIÓN MALDITOS SORDOS!"

"Hay que escapar" Llega Sue con el autobús.

"¿Quién necesita un aventón?"

"De seguro nos vas a llevar a un lugar peor"

"Si, a la escuela. No dejaré que mis pendejitos se mueran"

Abordan el transporte y como la coach no quiere usar la gasolina que queda tienen que empujar el autobús. El volcán empieza a arrojar lava, Circe con sus poderes aleja las rocas calientes que se acercan. Al final logran escapar de ese peligroso lugar.

"Vamos Mercheles, corre" Le grita Raquel

"Ya son 8 veces que me resbaló"

"Y por eso tenemos que regresar por ti ¿Y mi yo-yo?"

"Jajaja, estafamos más clientes" Dice el administrador jugando con el yo-yo "Mi hotel es a prueba de lava"

Con eso se terminan esas espantosas vacaciones que no divirtieron a nadie, solo les dejaron traumas permanentes que difícilmente podrán superar los pequeños bastardos en especial Raquel que ahora tiene 3 problemas: chaparra, plana y le quitaron su yo-yo. Y esto fue otro caso de Hombre casos de la vida irreal.

Continuara

**Con esto termina esta gran trilogia de tres partes (wow) entonces nos vemos pronto.**


	27. Circe, la mucama

**Hola de nuevo, una semana pasó desde mi ultimo capitulo lo siento, ahora le echaré la culpa a ciertas distracciones. De todos modos sigan leyendo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (Ò_Ó)**

Circe POV

"Quiero que nos hagas la cena de inmediato" Me ordenaba mi patrona por hoy.

"Si señora"

"Y lo que sobre es la mitad de tu paga"

"Si babosa"

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"Dije si señora"

Esa maldita se aleja de mi vista mirándome feo. Se estarán preguntando ¿En qué trabajo? Si son tan huevones para leer el titulo de este capítulo les digo que trabajo como mucama, voy cada día a una diferente casa atendiendo a familias más imbéciles que las anteriores. ¿Por qué les cuento esto si no les interesa para nada mi vida? Es que algo interesante pasó en ese momento pero para aburrirlos más les mostrare lo que ocurrió hace días.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que nos fuimos de esas vacaciones en el maldito volcán de Oregón, lo bueno es que Miley Cyrus no salió viva XD…que miserable es mi vida :(. El punto es que tuve que trabajar el doble para recuperar el tiempo perdido y eso trajo sospechas de mis compañeros, pues no sabían ni quería que supieran a que me dedicaba.<p>

"¿Por qué crees que Circe no quiere salir a ninguna parte después de clases?" Preguntaba Rex a su amigo Noah con quien se besó y acarició una vez ¡A MIS ESPALDAS! ¡JODETE TONTO! ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! (Inhala) ya se me pasó el coraje.

"Obvio, es una vampira"

"Yo oí un rumor de que es bailarina de tabledance"

"Ay Rex, solo dices puras idioteces. Si quieres saber mejor pregúntale"

"Está bien" Después de decir eso se dirige conmigo "Hola Circe, quisiera saber que haces después de clases"

"Pues queti"

"¿Queti?"

"Quetimporta" Respondiéndole así lo meto a la oficina de Sue para que lo castigue sin razón.

Termina Circe POV

"Mmmm Rexin, ¿tan pronto quieres recibir tu atragantamiento de laxantes diario?"

"Ahorita no estoy de buen humor para eso u_u"

"¿Qué pasa muchachito?"

"Es que quiero saber que hace Circe en el resto del día pero no nos quiere decir, además de que casi nos besamos en Oregón y luego actúa como si nada pasará"

"Tal vez sea porque aun recuerda el video que grabé besándote con tu amante para luego separarte de la emo"

"¬¬ Consígase una vida"

"Niño, me lo han dicho muchas veces y nunca les hago caso. Mira, si quieres saber qué es lo que hace solo síguela como un psicópata sexual en busca de satisfacción"

"O_OU Tal vez tenga razón (pensamientos) chingados ¿Por qué me negaron la orden de restricción?"

* * *

><p>Salazar Slytherin digo Rex estaba en la corte pidiendo la orden de restricción contra Sue pero no aceptaron su petición.<p>

"Lo siento, a pesar de tus cicatrices de medio cuerpo que mostraste como evidencia Sue aun podrá acercarse a ti todo lo que quiera" El chico sale del lugar enojado y la entrenadora bailaba de felicidad levantándole los dedos groseros "Recuerda nuestro trato Sylvester"

"Lo sé, no permitir la restricción si te prestaba a mis Bitchios esta noche"

";)"

* * *

><p>Circe POV<p>

"Quiero que nos hagas la cena de inmediato" Me ordenaba mi patrona por hoy.

"Si señora"

"Y lo que sobre es la mitad de tu paga"

"Si babosa"

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"Dije si señora"

Esa maldita se aleja de mi vista mirándome feo. Ya iba a encender la estufa cuando de repente oigo una ventana quebrarse y unas cosas romperse. Me doy la vuelta para darme cuenta que era mi ex novio quien se había estrellado dentro de la sala.

"¡REX! ¿Qué haces aquí? O_O"

"Venia siguiéndote usando mis hélices pero choqué contra un avión y caí aquí. Dime ¿Por qué estas vestida así?" Pregunta mirando mi traje de chacha.

"Es que es una fiesta de disfraces n_nU"

"Cuando termines de cocinar tendrás que masajear a mi gato muerto" Ordenaba esa vieja.

"Discúlpeme patrona pero yo aquí soy solo la sirvienta. Ups" Me di cuenta que me delaté.

"Por eso no sabemos sobre ti, eres la criada"

"¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!" Con todo mi enojo uso mis poderes contra el "No sabes lo que he pasado. Trabajar con familias de porquerías para poder pagar mi casa, mis estudios y seguir en la escuela"

"¿Por qué quieres estudiar?"

"Para poder tener una vida normal. Hace varios meses deje a los Mutantes y así mudarme a esta ciudad e inscribirme a tu escuela. Tendría la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva y en ese entonces acercarme más a ti…que estupideces pensaba, mira como me ha ido y ya creo que no vale la pena"

"Lo que haces vale la pena, gracias a esas estupideces pude tener el honor de ser tu novio"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, y quisiera que volviéramos a estar juntos"

"Al parecer me sigues amando y entiendes mi situación" Rápidamente le doy un enorme beso que parecía eternidad "Petición aceptada"

"Únete a Providencia y deja este trabajo"

"Te he dicho por enésima vez que…" La patrona me interrumpe.

"Después me vas a quitar las verrugas del cuerpo"

"Rex, cambie de opinión" Diciendo esto empujo a la señora con todas mis fuerzas.

Eso fue lo que pasó, renuncié a mi trabajo de mucama, volví con mi novio Rex y me uní a Providencia. Fin de mi historia sin importancia.

Continuara.

**Nos vemos.**


	28. San Malentín Parte 1

**Hola ¿que tal? Traigo otro capitulo de mi fanfic. ¡Gozenlo!**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Sue Sylvester (pero si de mi fanfic)**

Hoy comenzaba un día especial en este mes de Febrero cuando puedes demostrar a lo máximo todo tu cariño hacia las personas que te rodean, exacto, estamos hablando del Día del Soldado. Jaja mentira. San Valentín es el día del que habló, todos para esa fecha se juntan con su media naranja o también buscarla.

Rex, Noah, Raquel y Sue tenían un gran plan para este día. El primero planearía una cena con Circe en un lujoso restaurante pagado por la tarjeta de crédito de Seis; Noah también planea una cita con su amada Claire en un lujoso restaurante pagado con sus fondos para la universidad; Raquel planea declararle a Phil su amor en la Estatua de Libertad y Sue…

* * *

><p>Querido diario:<p>

A pesar de que me causa diarrea el 14 de febrero con todo el romance, aiiiii me dejé caer en el amor. Hace poco que investigaba a mi enemigo Rex en los noticieros mientras peleaba con los Mutantes, ese grupo de EVOs más feos que él, descubrí a Van Kleiss. Ese hombre sexymente golpeaba a Rex despiadadamente como una persona sin corazón y sin alma y en ese momento pensé: "Ese es el hombre perfecto para mí".

P.D.: Sigo enamorada de Jake. Ahora tengo doble problema amoroso y no sé qué hacer :(.

* * *

><p>"Con esta cena me aseguraré por completo que Circe se olvide de mi momento incómodamente excitante con Noah" Se decía a si mismo Salazar mientras esperaba a su novia en la entrada del restaurante.<p>

"No te puedo prometer nada"

"O_O Circe, ¿Cuánto llevas atrás de mi?"

"Una hora y media para ser exactos, también escuché cuando fingiste demencia (pensamientos: de hecho nunca la finges) para no ir a la convención feminista conmigo para ver tus telenovelas"

"No me culpes de que hayan hecho un crossover de 'Death Note' con 'La que no podía amar'"

"¿Y no me invitas a pasar?"

"Oh si" Entran y el anfitrión los recibe con mucha alegría.

"Bienvenidos a 'La Lonchera De Oro', el restaurante más costoso de todo Nueva York" Arroja pétalos a los clientes "Síganme"

"¿Cuánto apuestas de que sus papás se avergüenzan de él?"

"No lo dudo Rex" El anfitrión los lleva a una mesa ocupada por Noah y Claire "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Estamos en una cita" Le contesta el rubio.

"Oiga, mi novia y yo queremos una mesa desocupada"

"¿Es tu novia? Pensé que era tu hermanita"

"No lo es" La pálida lo golpea.

"Cállate y deja que este lambiscón hablé n_n"

"Quiero pedirle una disculpa por parte de todos los meseros del mundo…"

"¡NO ME SALGA CON MAMADAS! Deme una mesa para mi 'hermanita' y yo" El mesero cambia a actitud maléfica.

"¡NO HAY MESAS! ¡TE SIENTAS O TE ME LARGAS!" La pareja toma asiento "Muchas gracias" Felizmente les manda un beso al aire.

"Pinche bipolar"

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Raquel secuestró al gigantón y se lo llevó a la estatua de la mujer igualmente gigantona. Ya estando en lo más alto del lugar, desata a su posible futuro novio.<p>

"¿Qué te pasa? No puedes llegar a mi casa, golpear a mi familia y llevarme aquí"

"Si puedo pero no debo"

"Bien dicho"

"Es que quiero decirte algo muy importante" Abraza al tipo y empieza a besarlo. 45 minutos después se detiene "Te amo"

"Aiiii" Todo sonrojado "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Si y quiero que seas mi novio ¿Aceptas?"

"Siiiiii, siempre me has gustado porque te hacías la difícil"

"¿Disculpa? Yo siempre te prestaba atención a tus coqueteos" Entonces se ponen a discutir.

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester había enviado escrito un mensaje a la cuenta de Twitter de Van Kleiss informándole que en las Cataras del Niágara había una fuente de nanites bien grande. El muy estúpido se lo creyó y fue solo al lugar. Cuando llegó se encontró cara a cara con la coach en bikini, wuacala.<p>

"Hola guapo. Me gustas mucho"

"Tú eres…"

"Sue Sylvester, enemiga mortal de Rex y quisiera tener una cita contigo ahora ¿Qué dices?"

"No gracias"

"¿Y si te digo secretos más vergonzosos del muchacho?"

"¿Dónde quiere salir madam?"

Continuara

**Nos vemos pronto :D**


	29. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola mis estimados lectores, hoy les vengo a comunicar que no podre continuar con mis fanfics de "Drama Total Mezclada" y "Rex conoce a Sue Sylvester" por la falta de tiempo que sufro desde hace un mes, concentrarme un poco más en la escuela por lo difícil que se me ha puesto y quiero desarrollar nuevos intereses, porque así empecé escribiendo en esta página.

Lamento si los decepcioné o no acepten mis razones pero es la verdad, no tenía previsto que esto iba a suceder en mi vida, ojala hubiera empezado cuando descubrí esta página y ya hubiera terminado todo.

No sé si algún día volveré a escribir aquí pero no les prometo nada para no defraudarlos más. Si quieren preguntarme algo dejen su review o mandenme un e-mail a mi correo electronico que esta en mi perfil.

Mis más sinceras disculpas, Candoreable (José).


End file.
